La fille de la lune
by Ellerinae
Summary: Du courage, de l'honneur et de la puissance. Ce sont ces trois qualités dont la jeune Aurore Séléné devra faire preuve. De simple serveuse-danseuse, elle deviendra une shinigami aux pouvoirs prodigieux et porteuse d'une grande prophétie. Et si la présence d'une seule jeune fille changeait le destin de la Soul-Society ? OcXGin, classé T pour le moment mais pourrai passer M plus tard
1. Chapter 1

**Par un jour d'hiver**

_Dans une chambre de Kunitachi à huit heure du matin:_

_"Danse! Viens et danse! Danse! Oh! Je veux danser avec quelqu'un!" 1_

_\- Hum ! Déjà ! grogna une petite voix encore endormie tandis qu'un bras maladroit envoyait faire faire son baptême de l'air à un pauvre réveil sans défense._

Une jambe puis deux puis une tête et le corps tout entier d'une jolie jeune fille surgirent de l'amas de couverture recouvrant un lit. Celle-ci se mit lentement debout, les yeux entrouverts, et s'avança en titubant légèrement vers le grand miroir en face du lit. Elle s'observa un moment, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés, de grandes cernes violacées s'étalaient sous ses yeux verts encore embués de fatigue et révélant une nuit sûrement très courte. Son reflet lui fit froncer les sourcils.

_\- Ah ! Ma pauvre Aurore ! dit la demoiselle en prenant une voix sévère, tu pourrais te coucher plus tôt !_

Un grand silence suivit puis elle éclata de rire. Le temps de se calmer, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller.

La jeune fille fit couler l'eau de sa douche puis entra dans la cabine, laissant ses muscles se détendre sous l'eau chaude. Elle saisit le flacon de shampoing à l'orchidée noire posé sur le rebord de la douche et frotta ses cheveux avec, libérant une odeur envoûtante aux notes puissantes qu'elle adorait. La blonde se lava ensuite le corps puis rinça le tout.

Elle resta encore un peu sous l'eau brûlante puis sortit à contrecœur, enroulant une serviette vert d'eau autours de sa poitrine puis une autre plus petite autours de sa tête. Elle se frotta énergiquement, enlevant toute les traces d'humidité de sa peau d'albâtre, puis saisissant le sèche cheveux à l'angle de la pièce, elle s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Une fois cette tâche terminée, elle retourna dans sa chambre, ouvrit son armoire et choisie sa tenue.

La jeune fille enfila une robe bleu nuit qui lui arrivait au dessus du genoux avec des manches longues et un très jolie dos nu, puis une paire de collant transparent et repartit dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller. Elle para ses yeux d'un fard à paupière prune, d'un coup de liner et de mascara puis elle peigna ses longs cheveux qu'elle garda détachés et admira le résultat, satisfaite, dans la glace. Sa tenue contrastait à la perfection avec ses cheveux blonds vénitiens et le maquillage faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux vert sapin.

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle ouvrit les volets et poussa un cri de joie en se précipitant dehors. Il avait neigé ! Un manteau blanc de vingt centimètres recouvrait le paysage. Aurore sautilla gaiement dans le jardin, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans la matière gelée mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle s'arrêta alors de sauter dans tous les sens et leva la tête pour contempler le ciel enneigé, les flocons lui tombaient sur le visage et elle riait quand ceux ci lui chatouillaient le nez.

La jeune fille observa le jardin qui avait désormais pris l'atmosphère d'un lieu enchanté. Les arbres et les arbustes, ployant sous le poids de la neige formaient des arcs de glace où quelques petits oiseaux peinaient à ne pas glisser.

La petite fontaine au milieu du jardin était gelée et semblait avoir été taillée dans du cristal étincelant et quelques stalactites ornaient le rebord du toit.

Elle resta encore un moment dehors à contempler le paysage puis rentra préparer son petit déjeuner, allumant sa chaîne hi-fi au passage et mit la compilation de chansons d'hiver qu'elle avait gravée la veille. La voila donc en train de manger son croissant au chocolat tout en se déhanchant sur la musique, battant le rythme en frappant de sa main libre sur la table. Puis une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger, la jeune fille se mit à chanter à tue tête "All I want for christmas", d'une voix douce et claire et on sentait à son intonation qu'elle était heureuse.

La jeune fille s'installa à son bureau, la musique toujours à fond et vérifia ses mails. Il y en avait quelques uns de ses amies qui l'invitaient à passer les fêtes chez eux. Elle leur répondit joyeusement en les remerciant puis ses yeux tombèrent sur un mail de sa mère, elle l'ouvrit et ne fut pas surprise du contenu :

_**« Ma chérie**_

_**Comment vas-tu ? Le travail se passe bien ? Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop toute seule à la maison ?**_

_**Ton père et moi ne pourrons hélas pas revenir à temps pour la fin de l'année car nous avons des réunions de dernière minute auxquelles nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de ne pas assister, nous pensons revenir vers le début du mois de mars.**_

_**Ne nous en veux pas trop s'il te plaît, nous pensons très fort à toi tout le temps**_

_**Nous t'aimons très fort.**_

_**Maman et Papa »**_

_\- Pour changer, fit Aurore d'un ton ironique en effaçant le mail_.

En effet cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle était seule dans cette immense résidence, ses parents la laissait quand ils partaient en voyage d'affaires et ne revenaient qu'une ou deux fois par ans au maximum.

Mais aujourd'hui elle s'en fichait, elle avait passé ses examens en finissant major de sa promotion, avait ensuite trouvé un agréable travail dans un petit café en ville et en plus c'était l'hiver ! Sa saison préférée, elle pouvait ressortir ses bonnets, gants et écharpes en laine bien chaudes. Mais par dessus tout elle adorait la fraîcheur de cette saison, la beauté des ses arbres nus et de cette neige qui formait de magnifiques paysages en noir et blanc, et ses longues promenades dans les parcs.

Elle regarda l'heure et oh mazette ! Il était déjà neuf heure et demie ! Elle devait se dépêcher de faire les courses si elle voulait manger à midi. La jeune fille enfila donc son long manteau noir ainsi que ses bottes hautes à talons, son écharpe blanche et ses gants puis quitta sa résidence avec la voiture que ses parents lui avait offert pour ses dix huit ans. Elle commença par faire ses courses au supermarché, elle prit ce qu'il lui fallait et s'accorda même quelques paquets de bonbons, après tout c'était Noël ! Elle arriva finalement a la caisse avec un caddy à moitié plein.

_\- Bonjour ! fit-t-elle à la caissière qui lui répondit d'un regard blasé. « Ça changera jamais ›› se dit elle._

_\- Au revoir ! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir payé, elle sourit à la dame fort peu aimable et quitta le supermarché._

La blonde décida de flâner un peu dans le centre ville, observant avec émerveillement les vitrines décorées pour Noël avec des peluches et des automates.

Elle regarda un peu les boutiques de vêtements et remarqua une jolie robe bustier noire bordée de sequin. Elle entra dans le magasins et demanda à l'essayer, une vendeuse fit quelques ajustements et satisfaite, Aurore pris le vêtement. Elle trouva également un long manteau beige et une paire d'escarpin noirs au talon décoré de fins reflets dorés, elle paya et salua la vendeuse qui lui répondit d'un sourire chaleureux.

Aurore rentra chez elle, toute heureuse de ses trouvailles. Mais sur la route elle sentit une étrange présence, l'atmosphère était étrangement pesante comme les soirs orageux d'été.

_\- Tu dérailles ma pauvre fille se dit elle à voix basse en secouant la tête, bientôt tu vas te mettre à voir des fantômes et des monstres ! ironisa-t-elle. _

Elle rentra donc chez elle et rangea ses emplettes, l'étrange impression fut vite oubliée, elle se dirigea vers le salon et se mit assise devant son piano. Ce piano à queue noir, c'était son trésor, son grand père lui avait appris à jouer dessus et à sa mort, il lui était revenu. Elle commença à jouer ''Clair de lune'' de Debussy puis laissa ses doigts improviser, elle aimait le contact des touches d'ivoire et jouer lui procurait un sensation de calme qu'elle adorait.

Une fois son morceau terminé, elle partit dans la cuisine se faire à manger, il était quand même une heure et demie de l'après midi. Elle engloutit son bol de soupe et ses œufs à la coque puis quitta la résidence, elle se rendit alors au Mystic où elle devait prendre son service à deux heure, elle entra dans le café par la porte de derrière et enfila son tablier de serveuse. En passant par les cuisines, elle salua les cuisinières puis alla voir sa patronne. Elle aperçut la dame rousse d'une trentaine d'année près du comptoir, elle s'approcha et la salua

_\- Comment vas-tu Aurore-chan ? demanda celle-ci joyeusement_

_\- Oh ! Très bien merci et vous ? Répondit Aurore_

_\- Très bien aussi fit elle en souriant. Prête pour ce soir ? _

_\- Oui! Fuyonari-kun est-il déjà arrivé ?_

_\- Non mais il ne va pas tarder, rassura la gérante en voyant la mine inquiète qui était apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille._

_\- Tu devrais aller aider les filles, il y a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, reprit la gérante._

_\- Bien sûr ! répondit Aurore, sa joie de vivre revenue._

Elle prit les commandes des clients, allait chercher les plats en cuisine puis les apportait aux tables, vers dix-huit heure, sa patronne vint la chercher:

_\- Fuyonari-kun est là, vas te changer, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. _

C'était pour cela qu'Aurore adorait son métier, la gérante était très protectrice envers ses employés et l'ambiance était toujours chaleureuse.

_\- Hai !J'y vais tout de suite ! _

La jeune fille retourna dans les vestiaires où elle enfila sa tenue et se remaquilla plus intensément, parant ses lèvres d'une flamboyante couleur rubis, elle s'observa dans un petit miroir près de la porte, souris et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la salle.

_\- Que le spectacle commence, murmura-t-elle..._

* * *

1 Dance! de Lumidee

Bonjour !

Alors pour commencer bienvenue sur ma fan fiction :) et merci pour avoir lu ce chapitre, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose et qu'il n'y a pas énormément de description mais ne vous inquiétez pas l'action viendra dans les prochains chapitre.

Les dix premiers chapitres sont en fait réécrits, je les avaient déjà postés sur un blog que j'ai supprimé faute de temps. Les tout premiers sont également assez courts et mal écrit mais ne vous en faites pas ils vont s'allonger et s'améliorer par la suite :)

Bref, la suite la dans deux semaines si tout va bien :)

Et merci encore à Crisalys, ma super béta qui fait du très bon boulot !

Donnez moi vos impressions !

Bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

**Le puni**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid, grogna Gin Ichimaru assis sous un arbre dans un parc recouvert par la neige.

\- J'ai encore choisi le bon moment pour venir sur terre, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Enfin choisi n'était pas tout à fait le terme exact. Il avait été expédié sur Terre quelques jours suite à une bagarre entre lui et un homme de la onzième division. Celui-ci l'avait clairement provoqué à coup d'insultes et d'insanités en tout genre. Shinso avait donc pris du service et l'avait bien amoché. Assez pour que cet abruti soit transféré à l'hopital générale de la quatrième division et pour que le vieux Yamamoto l'envoie sur Terre pour "réfléchir à ses actes".

Enfin ... ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, il n'avait pas Aizen sur le dos, ne devait pas supporter ces idiots qui étaient sous ses ordres et le paysage était plutôt agréable à regarder. La neige recouvrait les arbres du parc et le lac était gelé. Des enfants s'aventuraient dessus pour patiner jusqu'à ce que des adultes, sûrement leurs parents, leur hurlent de sortir de là en agitant leurs bras dans l'air, ce qui amusa grandement Gin qui se demandait pourquoi les humains devaient toujours avoir peur de tout ... ces enfants ne pouvaient pas tomber dans l'eau ! Le lac était gelé sur trentes centimètres d'épaisseur.

Il s'arracha alors de ses pensées et se leva pour se promener dans le parc, il remarqua que celui-ci était plus habité par des bonhommes de neige que par des humains, quelques enfants faisaient des batailles de boules de neige, riaient aux éclats, se courraient après en essayant de se protéger des boules blanches. Un projectile vint s'écraser dans le dos de Gin, il se retourna, regarda les gamins qui prirent une mine apeuré, et leur sourit, pas un de ses sourire carnassier qu'il envoyait à tout le monde au Seireitei, non là c'était un de ses vrais sourire, après tout il était sur Terre et personne ne le surveillait. Il continua sa promenade sans faire attention aux murmures interrogatifs dans son dos.

Des joggeurs le dépassaient, il s'amusa à se demander quelle serait leur réaction s'il les doublait avec son Shunpo, mais il abandonna cette idée et continua de marcher. Il sortait du parc quand son Soul-Paiger se mit à crier de sa voix artificielle plutôt énervante Hollow ! Hollow !. Gin se précipita alors derrière un arbre et tanta tant bien que mal de sortir de son gigai, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le défectueux du stock.

Arrivant enfin à sortir, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où son appareil lui indiquait la présence du hollow, même sans soul-pager il pouvait le pister à cause de sa pression spirituelle, il le vit enfin, le monstre avait la forme d'une immense chenille, en s'approchant, la bête le remarqua :

\- Tiens donc un shinimagi ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? fit la bestiole de sa voix moqueuse.

\- Oh tu la dois à la belle journée que tu viens de me gâcher et tu vas en mourir, répondit Gin d'un ton calme et légèrement ironique, son sourire habituel encore plus étendu sur son beau visage.

\- Tu es bien sur de toi dite donc ! répliqua le hollow, mais tu ne feras pas le poids contre moi ! Allez approche si tu veux mourir !

\- Avec plaisir mais c'est toi qui va mourir ! fit Gin en s'élançant vers le monstre

\- Transperce le Shinso ! cria-t-il, son zanpakuto s'allongea alors à une vitesse incroyable, formant un éclair de lumière et vint couper le monstre en deux, il rangea son arme, retomba légèrement au sol et regarda le hollow qui se désagrégeait en poussière.

\- Alors, tu penses toujours que je n'ai rien dans le ventre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

\- Que... mais c'est... non ! C'est pas possible ! Je peux pas perdre ! hurla la bête

\- Et pourtant, soupira son adversaire en se retournant pendant que le hollow disparaissait définitivement de la surface de la Terre, son âme purifiée. Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai faim moi.

Il se dirigea donc vers la ville et trouva un salon de thé, il entra et une serveuse aux cheveux bruns se pressa de l'accueillir

\- Bonjour monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre s'il vous plaît, lui dit-elle. Elle l'amena à une table et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

\- Un thé à la pêche et des crêpes, lui répondit-il en priant pour que la nourriture qu'il avait choisi soient mangeables, car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une crêpe.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la serveuse revint avec son thé et une assiette où était empilés des disques mous de couleur jaune, elle lui apporta ensuite une sucrière, il supposa donc que c'était pour en mettre dessus.

En tournant la tête, il remarqua que d'autres clients de la gente féminine le regardait, cela lui arrivait souvent, non pas qu'il se vantait mais il intriguait les femmes à causes de son comportement, ses yeux clos et son éternel sourire. Gin cessa ses observations pour goûter ses crêpes, il trouva cela plutôt bon.

Une fois terminé, il écouta ce qu'il se passait autours de lui et entendit parler les serveuses :

\- C'est vrai qu'il se sont disputés ? demanda une brune.

\- Oui, tu aurais du voir, Aurore était à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge, répondit une petite aux cheveux noirs.

\- Elle aurait eu raison, ça se fait pas de lui dire au dernier moment qu'il ne pourra pas danser avec elle ce soir.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais ça c'est arrangé, tu les connais, au fond ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre très longtemps, et il a annulé ce qu'il avait à faire ce soir donc il sera là.

\- Je me demande s'ils sortent ensemble ?

\- Peut-être, faudrait demander à Aurore, je pense que Fuyanori ne nous répondrait pas...

\- Les filles fit une dame rousse d'une voix calme, vous ne devriez pas servir les clients au lieu de discuter ?

\- Tout de suite gérante-san, répondirent les deux serveuses en se séparant pour prendre les commandes de clients impatients.

Gin se leva et s'apprêta à s'en aller quand sa serveuse lui lança :

\- Bonne journée et n'oubliez pas qu'il y à une soirée divertissement ce soir, vous pouvez venir si vous n'avez rien à faire !

\- C'est noté répondit Gin en lui faisant un signe de la main qui la fit rougir.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Il y passa l'après midi, flânant sur les toits ou se promenant dans des parcs. Il revint au café vers dix-huit heure. La même serveuse l'accueillit et l'emmena à sa table, il commanda la même chose que tout à l'heure et remarqua que la pièce avait changé, les tables avaient été poussées vers le fond et il y avait un grand espace au centre, un piano avait été installé sur une petite scène. La serveuse revint, sa commande à la main et eut à peine le temps de poser les assiette sur la table que les lumières s'éteignirent, toutes sauf celles éclairant le milieux de la salle.

Après quelques applaudissement, une jeune fille s'avança, Gin fut subjugué par son élégance, elle portait une robe bleue fluide, des longs cheveux blonds cuivrés lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos, son visage fin et ses traits délicats révélaient son caractère doux. Mais ce qui étonna Gin, ce fut l'étrange pression spirituelle qui se dégageait d'elle, il n'en connaissait pas de semblable, elle était proche de celle des shinigamis mais il y avait quelque-chose de différent, quelque-chose de bestial et d'ancien.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds la rejoignit, il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche ouverte, révélait son torse délicatement musclé. Une musique1 se fit entendre, les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent, puis se mirent à danser, le public était sous le charme, le couple semblait voler, leurs jambes s'entremêlaient, la demoiselle virevoltait. Ils étaient dans leur monde, on aurait pu croire qu'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne. La musique s'arrêta puis une autre2 commença, celle-ci était plus rythmée, le style de danse avait changé, de jeune fille fragile, la blonde était passée à femme rebelle et envoûtante.

Son compagnon la lançait en l'air puis la rattrapait comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, elle ondulait autours de lui, s'accrochait à son cou. Elle tenait son rôle à la perfection. Quand ils finirent de danser, ils étaient si proche qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'embrassaient, provoquant le gloussement des serveuses, puis ils se séparèrent et montèrent sur la scène pour s'incliner sous les applaudissements et les cris des clients, la demoiselle s'assit devant le piano, commença à jouer et se mit à chanter3. Sa voix transperça le cœur de Gin, elle était mélodieuse, claire et douce, mais bizarrement, son instinct lui disait que cette jeune fille avait beaucoup de caractère. Elle termina sa chanson et tout le monde applaudit, puis une dame rousse qu'il avait vu à midi monta sur la scène un micro à la main :

-Bravo Aurore ! Décidément le samedi soir n'est pas un jour à ignorer, mais maintenant vient le moment où une personne du public va choisir la chanson fit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille. Hum... voyons voir... la dame aux cheveux noir là bas... oui madame c'est de vous qu'il s'agit, fit elle en riant.

-Oh ! Et bien je ne sais pas trop, peut être la flèche ou la cible si elle connaît, répondit la femme.

-Oui je la connais, répondit Aurore, c'est une belle chanson pleine de force.

Elle commença à jouer, mais sa voix était plus ferme, on sentait qu'elle chantait du plus profond de son cœur comme si les paroles racontaient son histoire, ses doigts courraient sur les touches du piano à une vitesse folle.

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement retentit après la fin de sa chansons, elle se leva et s'inclina sur la scène puis elle fit un signe au public

-A la prochaine et merci, fit elle en s'éloignant

Gin la voyant partir, décida de la suivre pour parler avec elle et savoir d'où venait cette pression spirituelle étrange. Mais une fois dehors, il ne la trouva pas.

-Mais elle est passée où ? Murmura-t-il avant de partir à sa recherche ...

* * *

1 J'envoie valser Olivia Ruiz (reprise)

2 La dernière danse Dracula

3 Nos reves Dracula

* * *

BOOOONNNNNJJJJJOOOOOOOUUUUUUURRR !

Alors bon ok j'avoue ce chapitre est très mal écrit mais j'ai eu la flemme de le refaire ( honte à toi grosse feignasse!) rho fout moi la paix toi (peux pas m'en empêcher niark niark ) pfff...

Bref le prochain chapitre sera un peu mieux et va y avoir un peu d'action (enfin!).

Merci encore une fois à la courageuse Crisalys Nara pour son aide précieuse.

Dites moi vos impressions !

Bisous ! ('lut!)

Reviews :

Akane : merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire:) j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Merci aussi à Lliss Sayu Slytherin et Melusine78 de suivre ma fic et de l'avoir ajouté en favori :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: je ne possède pas Bleach mes les Ocs sont à moi.

* * *

**Un soir d'hiver**

**La liberation du pouvoir**

Aurore

Ah ! Ça avait été une bonne journée aujourd'hui, le public avait été réactif et entousiasthe, et aucune fatigue n'avait touchée ses jambes. Ses danses avec Fuyonari avaient été magiques comme d'habitude mais l'étrange regard qu'il lui avait lançé à la fin l'avait troublé, ses yeux étaient remplis d'une étrange lueur. Enfin bref ! Mis à part ça, elle c'était bien amusée ! Et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter sur une si bonne lancée, un petit tour à l'écurie pour aller s'occuper d'Eclipse et pour se balader terminerait cette belle journée. En s'y rendant, elle ressentit encore le sentiment étrange de tout à l'heure, elle décida de ne pas y faire attention bien que son instinct lui soufflait de se méfier et de rester sur ses gardes.

Arrivant enfin chez elle, elle passa par le jardin, celui-ci était éclairé d'un lampion accroché à une branche d'arbre. C'était elle qui ne voulait pas que cette partie de la résidence soit énormement éclairée, elle aimait le calme et venait souvent la nuit pour penser, ce lieu était très relaxant. En ouvrant la porte de l'écurie, un hennissement acceuillant se fit entendre :

\- Mon doudou ! Je t'ai manqué depuis hier ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le box.

Le cheval qui s'y trouvait était noir, sa longue crinière était ondulée et brillante et ses yeux luisaient d'une incroyable lueur d'intelligence. Il se frotta à sa maitresse, heureux de la revoir.

La jeune fille lui fit quelques caresses puis le brossa, elle partit ensuite chercher sa selle mais se souvint alors qu'un étrier était cassé. Tans pis, elle ferait sans ! Elle la reposa et prit seulement son filet, le mit à son cheval et le sortit de l'écurie. En prenant appuit sur le muret, elle grimpa sur sa monture, et la lança au gallop vers le bois derrière chez elle. L'absence de selle ne la dérangeait aucunement, elle montait à cru depuis longtemps. L'air frais de la nuit lui caressait le visage, elle se sentait libre, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ici.

Elle laissa sa monture la guider, il connaissait le chemin aussi bien qu'elle et savait très bien où elle voulait aller. Ils arrivèrent dans un clairière où se trouvait un magnifique lac scintillant. Aurore descendit de son cheval et le laissa tranquillement brouter l'herbe qu'il cherchait sous la couche de neige, elle le regarda se rouler dans la matière blanche, la faisant rire aux éclats. Elle observa ensuite le paysage, la lune et les étoiles se reflétaient à la surface du lac gelé et la neige refléchissait la lumière bleue de la nuit.

Cet endroit lui avait toujours plu, qu'importe la saison, elle le trouvait magique depuis toute petite. En été elle venait souvent se baigner, l'eau était très agréable et personne ne venait la déranger. Elle fut tirée de ses souvenirs par un bruque changement d'atmosphère, elle avait du mal à respirer et dut se plier en deux sous une douloureuse pression. Tous ses sens étaient en alertes. Son instinct lui hurla de ne pas bouger. Ne cédant pas à la panique, elle se calma et se mit en position qu'elle avait appris durant ses cours d'auto-défense.

Un rire affreux résonna autours d'elle et un flash de lumière déchira la nuit. Une sorte d'ouverture s'était formé dans l'air et un monstre affreux au visage recouvert d'un masque blanc en forme de crâne apparut. Ses yeux mauvais luisaient d'horribles intentions. Il était plus grand qu'un humain mais en avait la forme globale, sauf ses bras et ses membres qui étaient recouverts de pics et sa queue de lézard qui trainait derrière lui.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce truc! s'écria Aurore , dégoutée par la bête qui était devant elle.

\- Ce truc! Tu me vexes petite, répondit la bête d'une voix rauque et malsaine. Mais le fait que tu puisses me voir ne rendra ta mort que plus délicieuse, ajouta-t-il en riant.

\- Oui c'est vrai que votre laideur me fait mal aux yeux, rétorqua Aurore d'un ton assuré, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser tuer par cette bestiole bien que celle-ci semble plus forte qu'elle.

\- Comment oses-tu petite garce ! Tu vas me le payer ! Je vais te réduire en pièces !

La bête sauta sur Aurore pour la frapper mais la jeune fille bondit sur le côté. Il envoya alors un rayon de lumière destructrice vers sa victime qui se protégea derrière un arbre, mais le haut de celui-ci fut tranché et des épines se plantèrent dans sa peau.

\- Comment je vais me sortir de là, moi ? se demanda Aurore prise d'une angoisse soudaine. Il faut que je me calme, allez respire, respire et réflechis, il est plus fort que toi mais il est moins rapide. Mais oui ! C'est ça son point faible, sa vitesse ! Allez ma vieille maintenant que tu le connais fonce !

Prise de courage, elle se leva, coutourna ce qu'il restait de l'arbre qui l'abritait et fit face au monstre.

* * *

Gin

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il la cherchait, son reiatsu ne faisait que disparaitre pour réaparaitre quelques minutes plus tard. Il parvint à la suivre de très loin, passa par une immense résidence, traversa un jardin puis se dirigea vers un bois, il suivit sa piste et au milieu du bois, il faillit se faire écraser par un cheval noir qui s'arrêta devant lui et le regarda comme si il pouvait le sonder de ses yeux dorés. L'équidé lui tira alors la manche et se retourna. Gin en déduit qu'il devait le suivre, après tout, il avait répéré dans la résidence une écurie, ce cheval devait donc appartenir à la demoiselle. La bête le mena à une clairière où Gin fut choqué par l'affreuse vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Aurore était là, sa robe en lambeau et couverte de sang, se battant contre un hollow dégageant une pression spirituelle énorme. La jeune fille n'avait aucune chance et on voyait bien à sa tenue qu'elle avait dû le remarquer. Le shinigami voulu sortir de son corps artificiel mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Gin restait coincé dans son gigai, impuissant. Il tenta de se rendre sur la zone de combats, mais un champs de force lui barra la route et le projeta à quelque mêtres, il se résigna donc à regarder la scène en espérant que la demoiselle ne se fasse pas tuer. Il la vit provoquer le hollow, et en fut stupéfait, elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour le battre mais ne manquait pas de courage.

Le monstre attaqua Aurore de plus belle, celle-ci évitait tant bien que mal les assauts, mais elle trébucha et tomba à terre. C'était la fin. Gin se précipita vers elle, bien décidé à passer cette barrière d'énergie, mais un flash de lumière jaillit de la poitrine de la jeune fille et détruisit le bras du hollow qui allait lui porter le coup fatal.

\- C'est quoi ça encore ? se demanda Gin.

* * *

Aurore

-Oh non! Je suis morte, fit Aurore d'une voix peinée.

\- En même temps c'était perdu d'avance, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle regarda autours d'elle et inspecta le lieu où elle se trouvait, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle marchait sur une immense étendue d'eau noire. De la brume l'entourait et formait une sorte de rideau devant elle. La jeune fille vit alors deux silhouettes s'approcher d'elle. Les formes devenaient de plus en plus claires et Aurore eut du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Un loup gris très imposant et un magnifique tigre blanc s'avançaient vers elle. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas peur, son instinct lui disait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance et les laissa approcher.

\- Non, tu n'est pas morte, ton esprit s'est juste receuilli dans ton monde spirituel, lui dit alors le tigre, qui à sa voix féminine devait être une tigresse.

\- Que...mais...enfin..vous..vous parlez ?! bégaya Aurore, impressionnée par la carrure des deux animaux.

\- Oui en effet, nous parlons, dit le loup en riant, mais maintenant tu vas devoir faire preuve de courage et nous écouter.

\- Euh oui... je vous écoute, répondit la jeune fille un peu perdue.

\- Bien, poursuivit la tigresse. Tout d'abord je m'appelle Torakage et lui Okamihikage, nous sommes des esprits qui faisont partie de toi. Notre rôle est de te protêger et de te donner des conseils. Notre race est très ancienne et tu es la réincarnation de guerriers très puissants. Les gens que tu rencontreras plus tard nous appeleront tes zanpakutos. A ton retour dans la réalité, nous serons à tes côtés, tu pourras nous donner tes ordres à voix hautes ou par pensée, comme nous sommes liés, nous nous comprenons parfaitement de cette façon.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, continua Okamihikage, ton instinct te guidera, fais-nous juste confiance.

\- Bien, répondit Aurore, encore stupéfaite par les informations que les animaux lui avaient donné.

Elle une réincarnation d'un ancien peuple ? Elle avait du mal à y croire mais la sincérité dans la voix de ses esprits l'aida à se convaincre.

\- Dans ce cas je suis prête, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Alors allons-y, firent les deux esprits en se rapprochant d'elle.

Une douce lumière l'enveloppa et elle se réveilla dans le monde réel. Elle vit alors le monstre se jeter sur elle.

\- Okamihikage, prête moi tes crocs ! Torakage, griffe et dévore ! hurla-t-elle, comme possédée.

Une énorme force explosa tout autours d'elle, le ciel se voila et ses deux compagnons apparurent. Ils se postèrent près d'elle, prêts à exécuter le moindre de ses ordres.

Le hollow la regarda, étonné, d'où venait toute cette force et ces animaux ? Il s'arrêta de penser et chargea sa proie, celle-ci l'évita en sautant dans les airs avec grâce.

\- Torakage ! Déchiquette ! cria Aurore.

La tigresse bondit sur le monstre et, plus rapide que la foudre, lui lacéra le corps. Elle retomba près de sa maîtresse et regarda la bête se tordre de douleur. Quand celle-ci se releva, ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, mais Aurore ne lui laissa pas le temps de bouger, elle ordonna mentalement à son loup de l'achever.

Okamihikage s'avanca alors vers le monstre et l'attaqua au visage, ou plutôt au masque, et celui-ci se brisa. Mais malgrès les espérances d'Aurore, cela ne le tua pas. La jeune fille se mit alors à scintiller et un hallo doré parcemé de zones noires l'enveloppa :

\- Deuxieme technique élémentaire de feu, carbonisation ! dit-elle en pointant ses mains vers la bête.

Celle-ci se vit alors encerclée par des flammes de la même couleur que le reiatsu de la demoiselle et n'y réchappa pas. Il brûla vif et se désagrégea.

Prise de vertiges, Aurore s'appuya contre Torakage puis perdit connaissance.

\- Il est temps qu'elle y aille, fit alors la tigresse à son compagnon en ratrappant sa maîtresse, elle est prête.

Oui, elle s'est bien débrouillé, je n'en attendait pas moins d'elle, lui répondit le loup. Allons-y.

Les deux animaux se mirent à railloner et une bulle d'énergie se forma autours d'eux, en un instant ils disparurent, emportant Aurore avec eux ...

* * *

Et voila la bête !

bon ok il est pas hyper long (ça va venir promis!) mais il y a au moins un peu d'action ^^

Un grand merci à Crisalys Nara pour sa génialissime correction.

Merci aussi à Evielis et Kohana-Nami Niji pour leur gentille review qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !

La suite dans deux semaines si tout va bien, avec l'apparition d'un gamin grognon aux cheveux blancs entre autre ^^

bisous!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dislaimers; Bleach ne m'appartient pas, seuls Aurore et mes OCs sont à moi. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Qui est elle?**

**Gin**

\- Mais y s'est passé quoi là ? Aouch ma tête ! gémit Gin et reprenant connaissance.

Lentement, sa mémoire lui revint et il se souvint du combat entre Aurore et le hollow, la jeune fille avait tué la bête après qu'une impressionnante vague d'énergie ce soit déversé en elle et une explosion de force avait assommé le shinigami. Il se souvenait vaguement de flamme et de deux grosses bêtes, mais le reste était flou.

Il réussit à se lever tant bien que mal, regarda autour de lui, la clairière était dévastée, l'herbe était brulée et les arbres avaient été brisés ou calcinés pour les moins chanceux.

\- Et bah elle y a pas été de main morte, constata-t-il en touchant une petite branche qui tomba instantanément en cendres à ses pieds.

Cherchant la jeune fille, il se dirigea vers sa résidence, mais il savait qu'il ne la trouverait pas, sa pression avait totalement disparu, comme si elle n'était plus sur Terre. Gin voulait cependant en savoir plus sur cette jeune fille. En arrivant dans le jardin, il examina la maison, le style n'était pas japonais, le toit était en ardoise et le mur en crépis blanc, de longues colonnes reliait le sol au plafond, on aurait dit un petit château style renaissance. En y entrant, il arriva dans un grand hall, un immense escalier de marbre blanc reliait le rez de chaussé à l'étage, en vagabondant dans la maison.

Gin arriva dans une salle où grand piano noir trônait en son centre, le lieu était simple, des murs blancs, un sol en carrelage noir, des meubles en bois, quelques fleurs dans de grands vases et des photos servaient de décoration à la pièce, l'énergie de la salle était reposante, la jeune fille devait venir très souvent ici. Il se rendit alors dans la pièce d'à côté, c'était une chambre, tout était design, les couleurs ne comprenaient que du gris, du blanc et du noir, il ouvrit quelques placards (oh le curieux !) et y trouva tout l'attirail d'une fille, du maquillage, aux robes en passant par les sous-vêtement qu'il découvrit à ses dépents en ouvrant un tiroir (fallait pas fouiller ^^). Laissant la chambre derrière lui, il descendit l'étage et remarqua une petite porte en bois derrière l'escalier, il l'ouvrit et descendit les autres marches qui descendait dans une sorte de cave. Dans cette pièce, il n'y avait que des coffres en bois et l'un deux attira l'attention de Gin, il était en ébène et un sceau en métal doré le fermait, le jeune homme l'enleva et ouvrit le coffre.

\- Mais c'est ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix choquée en découvrant le contenu du coffre...

**Aurore**

\- Mademoiselle, mademoiselle vous m'entendez ? Mademoiselle réveillez-vous s'il-vous-plait, enendit Aurore dans un demi-sommeil.

Puis elle sentit une main chaude sur sa joue et ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit une jeune fille penchée sur elle, une lueur inquiette dans les yeux.

\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Aurore d'une voix faible. Où suis-je ?

Elle tenta de se lever, mais une main douce la força à s'allonger.

\- Non, ne bougez pas, vous êtes encore trop faible, fit la fille aux cheveux bruns, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité. Je m'apelle Momo Hinamori, je vous ai trouvée ce matin sur le seuil de notre maison et je vous ai soignée.

\- Je...merci, répondit Aurore, mais tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, nous devons avoir à peu près le même âge.

\- Oh euh d'accord, lui dit Hinamori en souriant, mais quel est ton nom ?

\- Aurore, Aurore Séléné, ajouta Aurore en se redressant lentement pour ne pas brusquer ses muscles endoloris. Je te remercie pour tes soins, je me sens mieux grâce à toi. Mais dit moi, où je suis ?

\- Tu te trouve à Junrinan, le premier quartier ouest du Rukongai. Et tu es dans ma maison, enfin celle de ma grand mère adoptive et de mon frère de coeur, lui répondit Hinamori d'un ton rêveur.

\- Mais... je suis morte ? demanda la jeune fille soudain prise de frissons.

\- Oui, je suis désolé, fit la brune d'une voix triste, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux. Grand-Mère va dormir avec Shiro-san, on partagera notre futon, tu veras ce sera marrant, ajouta t elle plus joyeuse. Allez viens je vais te faire visiter, lui-dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

La jeune fille entraina Aurore dans la maison, lui montrant la cuisine, la salle d'eau et les deux petites chambres. L'endroit était petit mais Hinamori lui expliqua que sa famille manquait d'argent, cela ne dérangea pas Aurore. La petite brune était tellement énergique et gentille qu'elle l'aurait même suivi dans une grotte.

Les deux filles sortirent alors de la maison et Hinamori lui montra le village. Aurore était éblouie par cette ville et ses habitants, on pouvait se croire deux millénaires auparavant. Elle s'extasiait devant les échopes d'épices, de fruits et de tissus, Hinamori s'amusait de la voir dans un tel état, son enthousiasme était vraiment très agréable.

Un kimono prune attira l'attention d'Aurore, elle se dit que quand elle aurait les moyens, elle reviendrait l'acheter. Son amie remarqua son regard vers le vêtement:

\- Aurore, tu peux aller chercher du thé aux marchand du bout de la rue s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh oui bien sur ! S'exclama la jeune fille en sortant de sa contemplation.

\- Merci, tiens, je penses qu'il y aura assez fit-elle en lui donnant quelques pièces.

Elle regarda Aurore s'éloigner et se tourna vers le vendeur de vêtements :

\- Bonjour ! À combien est ce kimono s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

De son côté, Aurore regardait les différentes sortes de thé, elle choisi du vert à l'orange, l'odeur était subtilement acidulée. La jeune fille paya son achat et elle réussit même à l'avoir à moitié prix en usant de ses charmes avec le vendeur. Elle retourna donc chercher Hinamori et la trouva un peu plus loin, qui regardait une petite broche en métal légèrement rosé qui représentait une fleur de cerisier.

\- Me revoilà ! lui fit elle en souriant. Oh elle est très jolie cette broche dis donc !

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais je préfère garder mon argent pour aider Grand-mère, répondit Hinamori rêveuse.

\- Tu as raison, fit Aurore d'un ton compréhensif. Tiens ton thé, j'éspère que le goût plaira à tout le monde, comme je ne les connait pas, ni eux ni leurs gouts, j'ai hésité à le prendre.

\- Oh oui c'est parfait ! Il sent vraiment bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec le thé?

\- De l'écorce d'orange, c'est un tonique qui est très bon pour l'organisme.

\- Oh je ne savais pas, en tout cas il à l'air bon, répondit Hinamori étonnée par les connaissances de son amie, on retourne à la maison ?

\- Oui vas-y pars devant je te rejoindrais tout à l'heure, lui dit Aurore.

\- Tu es sûre, tu ne vas pas te perdre? s'inquiéta son amie

\- Mais non t'en fais pas, je connais le chemin, j'ai une très bonne mémoire, la rassura-t-elle en se tapotant sa tête.

\- Bon, si tu le dis, à tout à l'heure alors, lui répondit Hinamori en riant face à la mimique de la blonde.

\- Oui c'est ça, à plus, fit Aurore d'une voix pressé

Elle se retourna et regarda de plus près le bijoux en le prenant entre ses doigts:

\- C'est une jolie pièce pour une jolie jeune demoiselle, lui dit le marchand en s'approchant

\- Hein ? Oh ! Oui ! Mais c'est dommage qu'il y ait un défaut sur les pétales de la fleur, on dirait qu'une lame l'a entaillé, lui répondit la jeune en lui montrant l'objet.

\- Oh vous avez raison! s'écria le vendeur, je n'avais pas vu en l'achetant, ça ne vaut plus rien maintenant, tenez, prenez le c'est cadeau à condition de venir me montrer votre beau sourire plus souvent, fit il d'un ton charmeur.

\- Ah! Heu... merci beaucoup monsieur! dit Aurore étonnée, c'est promis.

\- Bonne journée, à bientot.

\- Oui au revoir, lui répondit elle en lui faisant un geste poli de la main.

Aurore était heureuse, elle avait bien fait de regarder le bijou de plus près, mais la réaction du vendeur était quand même un peu exagérée. Enfin, c'était tant mieux pour elle comme ça elle pourra donner le bijou à son amie en remerciement du toit qu'elle lui offrait et de sa gentillesse. Elle flanait dans les rues, ces couleurs et ces odeurs lui réchauffaient le coeur. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, écoutant le bruit de la vie autours d'elle, les marchands criaient leurs offres, des femmes riaient, des enfants jouaient. C'était ça qu'elle aimait, la vie, les gens qui s'activent autours d'elle, leur joie malgré leur pauvreté apparente, on ne pouvait que les admirer. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, regarda une dernière fois le marché et rentra chez Hinamori le sourire aux lèvres. Son amie était en train d'éplucher des légumes pour le diner du soir.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? lui demanda Aurore en s'approchant, faisant sursauter la brune.

\- Oh tu est revenue ! Bien sûr que tu peux me donner un coup de main, lui dit elle en souriant. Alors cette balade ?

\- Je me suis promenée du côté des ruelles oû il y a les marchands d'épices, ça sentait bon ! C'est à tomber par terre, lui répondit Aurore en riant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est agréable de ce côté du village, demain on ira se promener près du ruisseau si tu veux ? proposa son amie fière de son idée.

\- Oh oui ! Bonne idée ! s'écria la jeune fille, toute heureuse de découvrir un nouvel endroit.

\- Grand Mère et Shiro-san ne devrait pas tarder, ils sont partis chez une dame malade un peu avant que tu te réveilles.

Et en effet, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs surgit dans la cuisine, son regard bleu glacé, fixée sur Aurore qui le regardait en souriant, attendrie par sa bonne bouille.

Le gamin, une fois qu'il eut détaillé la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds, se tourna vers Hinamori.

\- Grand-Mère va rester quelques jours de plus avec son amie, elle a dit qu'on pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans elle, fit il d'un ton froid.

\- Oh c'est dommage, je ne pourrais pas encore te la présenter, dit-elle à Aurore. Au fait, en parlant de présentation, voici Shiro-san.

\- Toshiro Hitsugaya, réctifia-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais à Hinamori.

\- Bonjour, lui fit Aurore en souriant, je suis Aurore Séléné.

\- 'lut, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

\- Shiro! Tu pourrais être plus poli avec elle quand même ! râla sa soeur d'adoption.

\- Rêve toujours, lui répondit le garçon en s'en allant vers la porte. J'vais dehors.

La porte coulissa puis se referma d'un coup sec, un silence s'installa puis Aurore éclata de rire sous le regard médusé de son amie.

\- Il est pas très bavard, dit la jeune fille hilare en se tenant les côtes.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de son comportement, il est distant avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas, s'excusa Hinamori

\- T'en fais pas, ça ira mieux avec le temps, la rassura Aurore en reprenant son sérieux.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, soupira son amie.

Les filles finirent de préparer le diner, elle mirent la table et Toshiro arriva quand Aurore servait la soupe au poireau dans les bols. Étrangement, cela se passa bien comme si sa sortie dehors l'avait fait réfléchir, le garçon était moins froid et Aurore fut surprise par sa maturité et son intelligence quand il prenait la parole. Elle intercepta quelques regards curieux qu'il lui lançait, d'abord étonnée, la jeune fille décida de ne pas y faire attention.

Le diner se termina dans le calme, après avoir rangé la table et fait la vaisselle, les trois adolescents allèrent se coucher, Toshiro voulant dormir seul, Aurore partagea le futon d'Hinamori. Elles discutèrent un moment puis la brune s'endormit.

Aurore se mit alors à penser à sa journée, pourquoi était-elle là et pourquoi cela ne la choquait pas plus que ça ? Cet endroit semblait paisible, c'était donc ça le paradis, un monde où les âmes des défunts vivaient comme à l'époque du Japon antique ?

Sa propre mort ne l'étonnait pas, sur le coup ça lui avait fait peur mais en y réfléchissant, elle avait du succomber à ses blessures après cet étrange combat. Allait-elle manquer à quelqu'un ? Non, c'est peu probable, rien que ses parents ne verront pas leur vie changer de son absence, mais cela ne la rendait pas triste, au contraire, elle sentait que sa place était ici.

La jeune fille finit par s'endormir, de nombreuses questions en tête, mais une petite voix lui murmura qu'elle allait bientôt avoir des réponses.

Le lendemain matin, Aurore se leva tôt, elle fit attention à ne pas réveiller Hinamori qui dormait encore et se glissa dehors sans bruits. Elle s'assit sur le porche et regarda le paysage, le soleil qui se levait coloriait le ciel en rose et orange, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et laissa la chaude lumière baigner son visage, cela faisait tellement de bien.

\- Au soleil, m'exposer un peu plus au soleil, quand le coeur n'y est plus, brûler ce que l'on adore et réchauffer son corps, chantonna-t-elle doucement, sans savoir que quelqu'un l'écoutait derrière la porte.

Elle retourna ensuite préparer le petit déjeuner, fit chauffer de l'eau pour le thé et dénicha quelques fruit secs, et quelques noix, elle plaça tout sur la table et attendit que Toshiro et Hinamori se lèvent, celle-ci ne tarda pas et elle rejoignit Aurore dans la cuisine

\- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix endormie en se frottant les yeux.

\- Coucou ! lui répondit la blonde, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oh oui, comme une masse, précisa Hinamori en souriant, et toi ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es levée ?

\- Je me suis réveilllée y'a une heure et demi environ, mais ça va j'ai bien dormi, j'ai préparé le petit séjeuner en attendant que vous vous leviez.

\- Toshiro n'est pas encore levé ? s'étonna son amie, C'est étrange, il est toujours debout aux aurores, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne l'ai pas vu pourtant...

\- Normal, tu r'garde pas autour de toi ! fit une voix masculine derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent surprises sur un Toshiro au regard blasé. Celui-ci soupira et s'assit à table, suivi par les deux filles. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, puis Aurore prit la parole légèrement génée.

\- Hinamori, tu pourrais me prêter un kimono s'il te plait, je n'ais pas de quoi me changer, demanda-t-elle à son amie.

\- Ho oui bien sur, viens avec moi, lui répondit-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Si Aurore l'avait regardé dans les yeux à ce moment, elle aurait pu voir un éclat de fierté dedans.

La brune l'emmena alors dans sa chambre et sortit de sous une couverture, un joli kimono violet.

\- Mais c'est le kimono que j'ais vu hier! S'écria Aurore surprise, Tu l'as acheté pour moi?

\- Bah oui, fit Hinamori fière de son coup, j'avais bien remarqué qu'il te plaisait, et comme il n'était pas très cher, je te l'ai acheté.

\- Merci beaucoup, lui dit Aurore d'une voix émue en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Allez, tu ne vas pas pleurer pour ça, répondit la brune et riant, vas plutôt l'essayer, il y a une salle de bain au fond du couloir.

\- Tout de suite, lui répondit son amie en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle d'eau et fit sa toilette, elle enfila ensuite l'habit, celui-ci lui allait comme un gant, c'est au moment où elle se regardait dans le grand miroir qu'elle remarqua qu'un étrange collier était accroché à son cou. Il était fait d'une petite chaîne d'argent où pendait une petite pierre en forme de larme couleur rubis. Elle le toucha et à se moment, elle ressentit une chaleur bienveillante dans son corps. Quel objet étrange. D'où pouvait-il bien venir ?

\- Hinamori, est-ce que j'avais un collier quand tu m'as trouvée ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Oui, avec une pierre rouge si je me souviens bien, lui répondit son amie au travers de la porte.

\- Étrange, marmonna Aurore pour elle même.

Elle décida tout de même de le garder autours du cou et de trouver d'où il venait plus tard. La demoiselle retourna avec ses amis dans la pièce principale, en entrant, elle vit Toshiro rougir et tourner la tête, ces gestes la firent rire, Hinamori était très heureuse du résultat.

\- On dirait qu'il a été fait pour toi ! s'exclama-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- C'est gentil, mais moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui répondit-elle en sortant un objet de sa poche. Tends la main et ferme les yeux.

Hinamori s'executa et Aurore plaça la petite broche dans sa paume. Au contact froid sur sa main, la brune sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Son amie crut qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes quand la demoiselle découvrit l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

\- Mais tu es folle! s'écria-t-elle, comment as tu bien pu l'acheter, tu n'as pas d'argent.

\- J'ai montré au vendeur des malfaçons sur ses bijoux, pour me remercier il m'a donné la broche, lui répondit Aurore, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Elle est vraiment belle, dit Hinamori en contemplant le bijoux, elle l'accrocha à son kimono.

La demoiselle se releva et regarda Aurore dans les yeux, elle lui fit un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras, quand elle eut pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, la jeune fille redressa la tête et dit à Aurore.

\- Au fait je devais te montrer le ruisseau aujourd'hui, on y va ? demanda la brune en changeant du tout au tout.

\- Oh oui bien sûr! s'écria Aurore, tu viens avec nous Toshiro?

\- Mouais, ça me fera du bien de marcher un peu, lui répondit-il d'une voix étrangement douce.

Les trois jeunes gens partirent alors se promener, la ballade était vraiment très jolie et Aurore remarqua quelques plantes qui étaient exellentes en décoction. Elle décida de revenir une prochaine fois pour venir les ceuillir. La demoiselle en apprit plus sur ses hôtes, Hinamori était quelqu'un de très sensible et affectueux, mais elle vit que la demoiselle avait un certain petit caractère. Quand à Toshiro, il n'était pas très bavard mais au fond c'était quelqu'un de très gentil avec ses proches, lui par contre avait un caractère assez explosif, même s'il contenait ses colères un maximum.

Les jours passèrent et Aurore se rapprochait de plus en plus de ses deux amis, elle se sentait bien dans ce monde...

* * *

BONJOUR!

Voilà le chapitre 4 de ma fic ! Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai galéré pour l'écrire ! Il ne se passe pas énormement de chose dans ce chapitre mais c'est normal, je devais faire une transition entre le monde des humains et le Seireitei. Promis dans le prochain il y aura de l'action, hollow et shinigamis au programme.

Merci encore à Crisalys Nara pour sa correction :) et à tous ceux qui suivent et commentent ma fic

Bisous


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas, je ne possède que mes oc :) bonne lecture!**

**La Révélation**

Pdv Aurore:

\- Allez debout feignant ! Cria Aurore en secouant Toshiro comme un prunier. Faut aller les ceuillir maintenant sinon elles seront trop molles !

\- Si tu me laches pas dans la seconde, répliqua-t-il, je te jure que je vais te tuer.

\- Ah ouai, j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu vas faire ça Shiro-chaaaaan !

\- Tu vas voir toi ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant sur elle.

Mais la demoiselle l'évita et l'envoya bouler à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de pied, le garçon se releva et se mit à courir après la jeune fille qui était morte de rire, Hinamori les regardaient et ne pouvait que les comparer à deux gamins de cinq ans. Elle se leva, mit ses mains en haut parleurs devant sa bouche, s'éclairci la gorge et hurla:

\- STOP ! On à pas le temps pour ça, faut aller ceuillir nos plantes en forêt !

Les deux autres la regardèrent stupéfaits, quand Hinamori criait, elle était très impressionante.

Les adolescents se calmèrent et prirent chacun deux panier en osier, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la forêt. Aurore leur montrai certaines plantes médicinales et leur indiquait leur vertues, Hinamori était assez étonnée quand la blonde gratait des arbres pour receuillir des morceau d'écorce, mais la demoiselle lui indiqua que toutes les parties de certaines plantes pouvaient être utilisées pour les tisanes, après une bonne matinée de récolte, ils s'assirent sur l'herbe débarassée de la neige et mangèrent le repas que les filles avaient préparées la veille, il s'agissait de simples onigiris mais ils furent vite fait engloutis, une fois repus, les trois adolescents se remirent à la cueillette des plantes hivernale qu'il fallait chercher sous la neîge, son panier rempli, Aurore regarda les deux autres et vit que Toshiro lui tournait le dos, une idée lui traversa la tête et un sourire s'étendit sur son beau visage. Elle prit de la neige dans ses mains, fit une belle boule et la lança sur le garçon qui se la prit dans la nuque. Celui-ci se retourna, furieux pour voir d'où venait le projectile, en voyant Aurore morte de rire, il prit une bonne peleté de neige et lui lança à la face. La demoiselle se lança alors dans une bataille de boules de neiges avec Toshiro, la pauvre Hinamori y fut même impliquée à ses dépents.

\- Pire que des gosses, soupira-t-elle en essuyant la matière gelée qu'elle venait de recevoir dans le cou.

Une déflagration se fit soudain entendre, les trois jeunes se retournèrent et Aurore retint un hoquet de surprise, un monstre du même genre de celui qui l'avait ataqué avant qu'elle arrive au Rukongai se trouvait dos à eux.

La bête se tourna vers eux et fondit sur Hinamori en poussant un grognement sordide, la demoiselle hurla de douleur quand la patte du monstre l'envoya percuter violamment un arbre.

\- Hinamori ! s'écria Toshiro horrifié, tu vas voir salle bestiole je vais te...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le monstre lui accorda le même sort que la brune. Aurore s'interposa entre les deux.

\- Laisse les tranquilles et viens te battre avec quelqu'un à ta hauteur mocheté ! hurla-t-elle au monstre.

Celui-ci tenta alors de l'attaquer mais elle évitait ses coups avec une vitesse incroyable et une agiliité agacante. La jeune fille se mit alors à briller, le ciel qui était très clair auparavant, se couvrit de nuages et le tonerre gronda.

\- Okamihikage, prête moi tes crocs! Torakage, griffe et dévore! Dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

La foudre s'abattit de chaque coté d'Aurore et deux katanas apparurent dans ses mains. L'un avait la lame doré, une tsuka noire, la tsuba ressemnlait à deux croissant de lune imbriqués et deux rubans bicolores flotaient gracieusement au vent, l'autre était identique sauf que les couleurs étaient inversées. Aurore paniqua sur le moment, elle ne savait pas se servir d'un sabre, pourquoi ses deux protecteurs n'étaient pas apparus?

\- Nous sommes là ne t'inquiète pas, firent leurs voix dans la tête de la demoiselle, laisse tes sens te guider, tu as le combat dans le sang.

Totalement appeurée, la jeune fille ne vit pas le monstre la balayer d'un coup de pate. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour sortir de sa torpeur, elle se releva, sauta dans les airs avec une grace divine et fondit sur le monstre, ses sabres tranchèrent une patte puis l'autre, la bête hurla de douleur.

**Pdv ?:**

\- Capitaine que faut-il faire, s'écria un hommes en pointant du doigt une jeune fille blonde en train de se battre avec un hollow.

\- Rien, je veux voir de quoi cette demoiselle est capable, répondit calmement l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs.

Il se rendit alors compte d'un détail qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué:.

\- Elle à deux zanpakutos! Murmura-t-il pour lui même, mais ils n'ont pas la même énergie, ce ne sont donc pas des zanpakutos double? Qui est cette fille?

**Pdv Aurore:**

Elle était déchaînée, ses lames fendait l'air avec force et vitesse, elle virvoltait dans les airs pour éviter les attaques, la bête ne voyait même plus où elle était, la jeune fille coupa un autre de ses nombreux bras et remonta dans les airs.

\- Huitième technique élémentaire, ouragan foudroyeur! s'écria-t-elle

Une tornade colossale de vent et d'eau traversée d'éclairs engloutit le monstre dans un bruits énorme.

\- Quatrième technique élémentaire, glace fatales! ajouta la demoiselle en pointant ses mains vers la tornade.

Celle-ci se congela et explosa, brisant le monstre en des milliers de morceaux. Aurore remit les pieds sur la terre ferme et se précipita vers ses amis qui s'étaient réfugiés un peu plus loingts sous ses ordres, Toshiro n'avait rien mais Hinamori avait une immense coupure tout le long du bras, Aurore allait aller chercher des plantes et de la neige pour arrêter les saignements quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'agitte pas autant avec tes blessures aux jambes, fit une douce voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement pour voir qui était son interlocuteur, elle fit face à un homme de taille relativement grande par rapport à elle, et aux longs cheveux blancs, ses yeux bruns débordant de gentillesse.

\- Qui-êtes vous? Demanda-t-elle intriguée en se mettant en garde.

\- Je suis le capitaine de la treisième division, Jushiro Ukitake, lui répondit-il en souriant, et toi?

\- Je m'apelle Aurore Séléné, lui dit-elle toujours méfiante. Excusez moi mais qu'est-que c'est la treisième division?

\- Sais-tu ce qu'est un shinigami Aurore, lui demanda-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

\- Heu...non dit-elle en se creusant la tête.

\- Un shinigami est une âme guerrière ayant pour but de protéger les vivants des mauvais esprits appelés hollow et de guider les morts vers leur monde, la Soul Society. Ils utilisent un zanpakuto, sabre trancheur d'âmes pour se battre, apaiser les esprits et les guider vers le paradis ou vers l'enfer, les shinigamis sont séparés en treize divisions et chaque division est dirigée par un capitaine qui est secondé par un vice capitaine. Toutes les divisions reçoivent des ordres d'un commandant qui est le capitaine de la première division, récita-t-il.

\- Je vois, fit Aurore pensive, alors le monstre que je viens de tuer était un hollow, c'est bien ça ?

\- Exact, lui répondit-il en souriant, et on peut dire que tu as été impressionnante, je n'ai jamais vu ces attaques auparavant, d'où tient tu tes pouvoirs ?

\- Aucune idée, ils sont apparus juste avant ma mort, dit Aurore en haussant les épaules.

\- J'aimerais te présenter au commandant, je pense que ta force pourrait être un bel avantage pour le Seireitei, voudrais-tu devenir une shinigami ? Demanda Ukitake.

\- Mais...c'est que je...enfin je ne peux pas abandonner mes amis, fit la demoiselle surprise par cette question.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, intervint Toshiro en s'approchant, tant que tu reviens nous voir de temps en temps.

\- Mais enfin je ...

\- T'es sourde ou quoi ! je viens de te dire d'y aller ! Répéta Toshiro en lui frappant le haut crane.

\- Vas-y Aurore, lui dit Hinamori qui venait de se faire soigner, tu pourras aider beaucoup de gens comme ça.

\- Bon, si vous insistez, fit la demoiselle en se levant, je viens avec vous alors ajouta-t-elle au capitaine devant elle.

\- Tu as pris la bonne décision, lui répondit-il en lui souriant, quand à vous, vous avez un reiatsu assez élevé pour des enfants de votre âge, vous devriez tenter le concours d'entrée de l'école de shinigami, vous pourrez alors rejoindre votre amie.

\- C'est noté, lui dit Toshiro en le regardant dans les yeux, mais en attendant faites attention à Aurore.

\- Promis lui répondit-il en s'éloignant avec la jeune fille, bien que je pense qu'elle peut se débrouiller sans personne pour l'aider.

Aurore fit un signe d'adieu à ses deux amis et suivit le capitaine. En marchant, Ukitake lui expliqua les rêgles du Seireitei et son fonctionnement, il lui indiqua le rôle de chaque division et le nom de leur capitaine. Aurore l'écoutait attentivement, toutes ces informations étaient importantes, elle ne devait pas les oublier. Ils arrivèrent alors devant un immense mur, sur un geste du capitaine, la lourde porte s'ouvrit et le groupe entra dans ce qui devait être le Seireitei. Une vague d'énergie se deversa dans le corps d'Aurore et une sensation étrange l'envahit, elle se sentait chez elle, comme si elle rentrait à la maison après un long voyage. En avançant, le capitaine lui indiquait à quel division appartenaient les differents quartiers qu'ils traversaient, des soldats les regardaient avec un air surpris, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, après tout c'était normal , ils ne la connaissaient pas. Ukitake et Aurore entrèrent dans un immense bâtiment qui ressemblait fortement à une sorte de palais.

Ils traversèrent un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une porte qu'Ukitake homme âgée dotée d'une longue barbe était assis à un bureau, il leva la tête et dévisagea les deux arrivants.

\- Capitaine Ukitake, quel est le rapport de votre mission, demanda-t-il d'un ton rèche.

\- Elle s'est bien passé, répondit le capitaine, le hollow à été anéanti, mais pas par nous, précisa-t-il, c'est cette demoiselle qui s'en ai chargée, dit-il en désignant la jeune fille à côté de lui, je vous l'ai ammené car elle possède un pouvoir que je ne connais pas et qui m'a beaucoup impressionné. Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle est muni de deux zanpakutos aux énergies complêtement différentes, ils ne sont pas comme le mien sous sa forme libéré vous qui elle est commandant ?

Yamamoto se tourna vers Aurore, ses yeux perçants la scrutant avec attention.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu jeune fille? Demanda-t-il sans arrêter de la fixer.

\- Aurore Séléné, ravie de vous rencontrer commandant, répondit-elle en s'inclinant, faisant sourire Ukitake.

A la mention du nom de famille de la demoiselle, Yamamoto sembla se rappeller de quelque-chose.

\- As-tu une marque sur le corps?

\- Euh...oui... j'ai une tache de naissance sur l"épaule droite fit Aurore surprise par la question.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmona-t-il, peut tu nous le montrer?

Aurore s'éxécuta, elle fit glisser son kimono de sorte à ce que seule son épaule soit visible. Elle avait bel et bien un tatouage, il s'agissait d'un cercle entouré de quatre petites gouttes d'eau et renfermant deux croissant de lune.

\- Cette marque est celle d'une ancienne familles qui s'est éteinte il y a une éternité, même moi je ne l'ais pas connu, c'est l'ancien commandant qui m'en avais parlé mais j'ais du lire quelques informations dans des livres scellés.

Aurore remit son habit correctement et écouta attentivement le veil homme.

\- Si je me souviens bien, ajouta-t-il, cette famille formait la quatorzième division.

\- Comment est-ce possible, intervint Ukitake, surpris par cette révélation, il n'y a toujours eu que treize divisions.

\- C'est faux, coupa l'ancien, il y en avait une autre, ses membres étaient des guerriers très puissants qui maitrisaient tous les arts de la guerre, ils surpassaient toutes les autres divisions. Je sais que les plus puissants possédaient deux zanpakutos aux entités différentes, ces armes n'avait pas de forme humaine, c'étaient des animaux qui représentaient le caractère de leur possesseur. Quels sont-ils pour toi?

\- Ce sont une tigresse et un loup, répondit Aurore un peu chamboulée.

\- Ca correspond bien, murmura Ukitake en souriant.

\- Connais tu leur noms?

\- Oui ils me l'on dit avant d'arriver au Rukongai, ils s'appellent Torakage et Okamihikage, fit la demoiselle.

\- Et pour ces techniques de kido, elles ne sont pas non plus normales, si j'ai bien compris ce sont des techniques élémentaires.

\- Je n'ai pas d'informations la dessus mais je vais me renseigner, en attendant, je veux que cette demoiselle intègre la treisième division dans deux mois, elle devra être formée par les meilleurs, l'école de shinigamis à un niveau trop bas par rapport à ses grandes capacités,Jushiro vous lui enseignerez l'art du Zanjutsu, comme vous possédez un zanpakuto double, vous êtes le meilleur choix, le Kido et le Shunpo lui seront appris par le capitaine Urahara, quand au hakudo, je demanderais au capitaine Yoruichi de le lui apprendre. Les entrainements commenceront dès demain, maintenant allez chercher son matériel, elle logera dans les quartiers de la treisième division, dans une maison isolée, elle prendra ses repas chez elle tant qu'elle n'aura pas intégré la division. De mon côté, je chercherais des autres renseignements sur cette division disparue, vous pouvez disposez.

\- Bien commandant, répondit Ukitake en s'inclinant.

\- Au revoir, dit Aurore en faisant de même.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, la demoiselle avait l'esprit en ebullition suite aux révélations que lui avait fait le vieil homme.

\- On peut dire que tu es une demoiselle pleine de surprise, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il y avait eu une quatorsième division, fit Ukitake en riant.

\- Je suis autant étonnée, vous pouvez me croire, lui répondit Aurore, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Au moins tu en sais plus sur toi et tes ancêtre, ajouta-t-il, allez viens on va chercher des affaires pour ta nouvelle vie de shinigami.

Ils allèrent donc chercher une tenue qu'Aurore choisit simple et peu commune, il s'agissait d'une sorte de robe lui arrivant au dessus du genou avec une ceinture plus large du côté gauche maintenait ses deux armes sur ses hanches , et des manches courtes lui permettaient de ne pas être gênée dans ses mouvements. Ils achetèrent quelques objets nécessaires à la jeune fille puis, Ukitake lui fit visiter certains lieux du Seireitei. Il l'emmena ensuite devant une petite maison.

\- Voilà ton nouveau chez toi, je te laisse t'installer, le garde manger doit être plein, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit viens me demander. Je t'attendrais demain matin au quartier général de la treizième division.

\- Compris, alors à demain capitaine, répondit Aurore en s'inclinant.

\- A demain, lui fit Ukitake en souriant.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et rentra dans la maison, elle était composé d'une cuisine, d'un sallon, d'une chambre et d'une salle d'eau. Toutes ces pièces étaient relativements petites mais cela suffisait à Aurore. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et ouvrit le garde manger, il était bel et bien plein de toutes sortes d'aliments, elle fit cuire du riz avec des légumes. La demoiselle trouva une assiette et des couverts dans les differents meubles. Elle se repéra facilement, en moins de deux elle savait où se trouvaient les objets de la maison. La jeune fille mangea vite et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, elle se lava et se mit au lit, sa journée avait été longue et elle sera surement dure demain.

Cette nuit là, elle fit des rêves étranges, une personne criait son nom mais sa voix était partiellement couverte par le son d'un piano, en se retournant, elle vit son grand père en train de jouer, une autre personne floue venait vers elle, elle distinguait ses cheveux argentés, mais quand elle essaya de les approcher, son rêve s'évanouit et elle se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Cependant elle n'eut aucune peine à retrouver le sommeil, sans rêve cette fois...

Kikou !

me rev'la avec un chapitre tout nouveau, oui je sais je n'ai pas publiée depuis longtemps mais bon pour me rattraper je posterai un deuxième chapitre dans la foulée :)

Comparé au précédant, il est peut-être un peu plus court mais on apprend plus de choses sur Aurore, avouez que vous vous attendiez pas à mon idée de quatorzième division!

Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura des entrainements, des rencontres et des poivrots qui vont en prendre pleins leur sale face...bref de l'action quoi 8).

Bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas, je possède seulement les Oc. Bonne lecture !**

**Premiers entrainements**

**pdv Aurore:**

Aurore se réveilla doucement à l'aube, les tout premiers rayons de soleils lui caressaient le visage, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'étonna du décors autours d'elle, la jeune fille se souvint alors de la journée précédante et se leva d'un bon. Elle devait se dépecher ! Son entrainement commençait aujourd'hui, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en retard ! La demoiselle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, se lava et enfila sa tenue de shinigami, elle brossa ses cheveux et se fit un petit déjeuner rapide, un thé et des fruits feraient l'affaire, elle engloutit le tout et quitta en vitesse la maison. La jeune fille déambulait dans les rues, elle attirait toujours le regard des autres shinigamis qui étaient impressionés par les deux armes à ses hanches, mais encore une fois elle n'y pretta aucune intention. Le chemin était relativement long entre chez elle et la caserne mais elle se retrouva facilement. Quand elle se retrouva devant la porte de la capitainerie, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, un homme relativement grand aux cheveux bruns foncés lui barra le passage.

\- C'est toi Aurore Séléné, demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire en dévisageant la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds sans aucune gêne.

\- Bingo ! Répondit la demoiselle effrontément, pas du tout impressionée par l'homme en face d'elle, en le regardant dans les yeux d'un air de défi.

\- Et bah! Dit-il en riant, sa voix devenue plus amicale, tu as du cran gamine, bon nombre de personnes se serait écroulé de peur face à moi.

\- Mouais, fit Aurore, un peu agacé par la vantardise du brun. Vous pouvez me laisser passer s'il vous plait, le capitaine Ukitake voulait me voir.

\- Oui je sais, répondit-il avec un sourire, il m'a demandé de venir te chercher, je me présente, Kaien Shiba, je suis le vice-capitaine de la treizième division ...

\- Enchantée, coupa Aurore avant qu'il ne parte dans un flot de paroles qui menaçaient de jaillir de sa bouche, vous pouvez m'emmener voir le capitaine maintenant?

\- Allons-y, répondit-il sans faire attention à l'humeur de la demoiselle qui lui aurait sauté à la gorge s'il avait continué à parler.

Il l'entraina dans une zone boisée derrière la caserne, elle apperçut alors Ukitake qui l'attendait sur une sorte terrain d'entrainement. Le sol avait été débarassé de la neige et ne paraissait ni gelé, ni humide. Elle s'approcha, suivi du vice-capitaine et s'inclina quand elle fut devant l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

\- Bonjour capitaine, dit-elle poliment en se relevant.

\- Bonjour Aurore, lui répondit-il en souriant, tu as bien dormi, tu t'es assez reposée?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, lui fit-elle en pensant à son étrange rêve.

Troublé par l'attitude pensive de la jeune fille, le capitaine se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arrivé mais il préféra ne pas lui poser de questions pour la laisser tranquille.

\- Bien, reprit-il, alors on va pouvoir commencer ton entrainement. Pendant ce temps Kaien tu t'occuperas de la division.

\- A vos ordres capitaine, répondit le brun en s'éloignant, à plus Séléné-chan! Envoya-t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main.

\- Quel type étrange, murmura la jeune fille en le regardant partir.

\- Il peut paraitre un peu imbut de sa personne mais au fond c'est quelqu'un de très généreux avec les autres, lui dit Ukitake d'une voix sage.

\- Oui, vous devez avoir raison.

\- Bon, assez bavardé, fit il en s'éloignant un peu, je vais d'abord tester tes capacités pour pouvoir faire des entrainements sur mesure, bats-toi comme si j'étais un ennemi, ne me fait aucun traitement faveur, personellement je ne t'en ferais pas, ajouta-t-il en souriant à la jeune fille.

\- Compris! Répondit Aurore pleine d'assurance.

La jeune fille sortit ses armes de leur foureaux et se mit en garde, elle était prête à montrer ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

\- Que toutes les vagues du monde deviennent mon bouclier, que la foudre et le tonnerre deviennent mon sabre ! fit le capitaine en sortant son sabre.

Celui-ci se sépara en deux fines lames, reliée par une grande corde rouge où étaient accrochés des sortes de talismans.

Aurore était impressionnée par la puissance que dégageaient les armes et para avec beaucoup de peine la première attaque que l'homme lui lança, elle bondit sur le côté mais il devina ce qu'elle allait faire et la fit chuter sur le sol en un coups, la demoiselle se releva aussitôt et fondit sur le capitaine,les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit métallique, elle mit de la force dans son attaque mais ce n'était pas suffisant car l'homme réussit à la faire reculer en s'aidant de ses sabres comme leviers.

\- Tu es en train de perdre Aurore ! fit deux voix dans sa tête, invoque notre puissance sinon tu ne pourra même pas espérer lui porter le moindre coup.

La jeune fille se concentra alors sur sa pression spirituelle, une aura doré et noire l'entoura et elle s'éleva dans les airs.

\- Okamihikage, prête moi tes crocs! Torakage, griffe et dévore! Dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Le ciel se mit à neiger et le vent se leva, des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel. La puissance qui enveloppait la jeune fille était immense, les rubans de ses armes flottaient gracieusement autour d'elle.

\- Incroyable, murmura Ukitake en fixant la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et trancha l'air avec ses sabres, une onde se créa dans la trajectoire des armes et arriva sur le capitaine qui intercepta l'attaque avec ses sabres, il la renvoya grâce à la capacité de ses zanpakuto mais la jeune fille leva la main et réduit l'onde en poussière, elle bondit sur l'homme et lui asséna plusieurs coups tous plus puissants les uns que les autres, il ne put tous les parer et une coupure sanguinolente apparu sur son épaule, il répliqua aussitôt mais la jeune fille évitait ses coups avec une vitesse fulgurante, elle posa le bouts de sa lame doré sur le front de son adversaire qui fut surpris par son geste.

\- Technique élémentaire de glace, immobilisation blanche, dit-elle fermement.

Ukitake fut alors recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace, il ne pouvait plus bouger. La jeune fille pensant avoir gagné baissa sa garde mais, sans qu 'elle n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, une lame vint s'appuyer contre sa gorge tandis qu'une autre appuyait sur son dos, en regardant attentivement, elle remarqua que le capitaine n'était plus dans sa prison de glace. Évidemment elle n'allait quand même pas battre un capitaine.

\- C'est terminé, dit alors Ukitake derrière elle, tu t'es bien battue mais tu as été trop confiante.

\- Vous n'avez pas utilisé toute votre puissance, n'est-ce pas capitaine, dit Aurore pas le moins du monde vexée de sa défaite.

\- Effectivement, répondit-il surpris par la remarque de la jeune fille, mais je pense que tu ne peux pas encore te battre à ce niveau malgré ta puissance qui je dois l'avouer est très impressionnante.

\- Vous avez raison, j'ai déjà eu assez de mal à vous atteindre comme ça, soupira Aurore légèrement démoralisée

\- Ne doute pas de tes capacités, la rassura Ukitake, tu m'as porté plusieurs coups et plus tu progresseras, plus tu aura de chances de me battre avec ma pleine puissance.

\- Si vous le dites, murmura Aurore.

\- Allez rentrons, lui dit-il en lui tapotant la tête d'une main affectueuse.

Elle le suivit jusqu'en haut du terrain d'entraînement quand le capitaine s'arrêta, elle allait lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas quand celui-ci se tourna vers la gauche.

\- Tu peux sortir Yoruichi, s'exclama-t-il d'un air amusé, j'espère que tu as aimé le combat du haut de ton arbre.

\- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Jushiro, je ne pouvais pas avoir une meilleur vue, fit une jeune femme qui surgit devant eux.

Elle avait la peau matte, des yeux dorés et des cheveux courts violets.

\- Aurore je te présente le capitaine de la deuxième division, Yoruichi Shihouin...commença Ukitake.

\- C'est moi qui t'apprendra le combat sans armes, le hakudo, coupa Yoruichi en regardant Aurore avec un grand sourire.

\- Enchantée capitaine, lui répondit la jeune fille.

\- Oh ! S'exclama son interlocutrice, appelle moi Yoruichi comme tout le monde.

\- Bien Yoruichi, lui répondit Aurore en souriant.

\- On se revoit demain ici même pour ton entraînement, a plus ! La jeune femme disparut en un éclair.

\- Elle repart aussi vite qu'elle arrive, murmura Ukitake amusé. Maintenant tu sais ce que tu vas faire demain, pas trop démoralisée ?

\- Oh que non ! Répliqua Aurore pressé d'être le lendemain.

\- Bien alors rentre chez toi, on se retrouve ici à une heure.

\- Compris, lui répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Kaien Shiba qui lui fit un grand sourire, elle lui fit un signe de la main et continua son chemin, tout en pensant à son combat, elle aurait peut-être du réveiller ses pouvoirs dès le débuts au lieu de prendre les premiers coups, oui, elle fera ça cet après midi.

La jeune fille entra dans sa maison et mangea en vitesse, un bol de riz et du poisson. Elle fit la vaisselle, rangea ce qui traînait par terre et fit son lit car elle avait oublié de le faire le matin à cause de son impatience. A peine eut elle finit qu'il était déjà l'heure de repartie à l'entraînement, elle retourna à la caserne et se rendit sur le terrain. Bizarrement, il n'y avait personne, le lieu était désert.

\- Étrange, murmura Aurore, c'est pourtant bien l'heure, je me demande pourquoi le capit...Qu'est-ce-que !

Elle dégaina ses sabres et para un coup qui venait de derrière elle.

\- Capitaine ! s'écria-t-elle, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prends !

\- Je voulais tester ton temps de réaction et ta perception du danger, lui répondit-il en rangeant son arme, on peut dire que c'est plutôt bon, voir excellent, je penses que de ce côté, je n'ai rein à t'apprendre.

Aurore était stupéfaite, c'était un test, il y avait des autres façons de procéder tout de même !

\- Cet après midi, tu vas travailler sur ta vitesse et ta précision, tu devras découper en rondelle le plus de cibles possibles.

\- Euh oui, fit Aurore, mais quelles cibles capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autours d'elle le terrain, il n'y à rien.

\- Celles-là, lui répondit-il en actionnant un levier sur le bord du terrain, elles apparaissent au fur et à mesures que tu les détruits. Tu es prêtes ?

\- Oui ,dit Aurore en sortant ses sabres,Okamihikage, prête moi tes crocs! Torakage, griffe et dévore!

Ses armes réagirent et leur puissance se déversa dans son corps.

\- Alors c'est parti, fit Ukitake en souriant.

Les cibles apparurent et Aurore envoya une onde pour toutes les détruites en un seul coup, plus elles en détruisait et plus les autres apparaissaient vite, elle continua à les détruire pendant quasiment toute son après midi, à la fin, à bout de souffle, elle concentra toute sa puissance et la laissa exploser, une déflagration engloba tout le terrain, Ukitake dut fermer les yeux à cause de la lumière qui s'en dégageait, quand il pu les rouvrir, il vit Aurore à genoux au milieux du terrain et se précipita vers elle, celle-ci se mit péniblement debout, il l'aida à rester stable en passant un bras autours de sa taille.

\- Je crois que j'ai réussit, murmura la jeune fille d'une voix fatigué en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Oui, répondit le capitaine, je ne pensais pas que tu allais pouvoir en détruire autant, je penses que les futurs entraînements se résumerons à du combat avec moi, tu as la vitesse et la précision dans le sang, certain shinigamis mettent des années avant de les aquierirent.

\- Si vous le dites, fit Aurore.

\- Bon je penses que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, affirma Ukitake en la regardant, tu peux tenir debout ?

\- Oui je pense, lui répondit elle en cherchant son équilibre, vous pouvez me lâcher.

Il s'exécuta et la laissa marcher devant lui, se tenant tout de même prêt à la rattraper si elle tombait. Mais la demoiselle garda son équilibre et le persuada qu'elle pouvait rentrer seule chez elle, malgré la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Le capitaine la regarda alors s'éloigner, le visage inquiet.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers sa maison, Aurore retrouvait petit à petit ses forces.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa deux shinigamis qui, à en croire leur posture et le bruit qu'il faisait en parlant, devaient être saouls. En passant à côté d'eux, la demoiselle se fit violemment bousculer par le plus grand, elle chuta sur le sol enneigé.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! hurla-t-elle en se remettant debout, vous pouvez pas faire attention !

\- Hey, on se calme poupée, lui répondit le petit avec un sourire malsain.

\- Appelle moi encore une fois poupée et je te jure que je t'éclate la tête ! S'énerva Aurore

\- Mais c'est qu 'elle est grincheuse _la poupée_, reprit le plus grand en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'un violent coups de pied l'envoya s'exploser contre le mur.

\- Ça ma belle tu vas le regretter, fit-il en sortant son zanpakuto.

\- On va voir ça ! Viens te battre, le nargua-t-elle en libérant ses sabres de leur fourreaux.

Il se jeta sur elle, mais elle fut plus rapide et lui porta un coup dans le dos, il hurla de douleur et se retourna, le regard fou. Son compagnon prit part au combat mais dut vite le regretter quand il sentit la lame doré de la jeune fille lui balafrer la joue gauche, l'autre bondit à nouveau sur la demoiselle qui le repoussa, prise de colère, elle les assomma tout les deux contre le mur.

\- Espèce d'abrutis, grogna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

**Pdv ?:**

\- Quel étrange spectacle, fit un homme blond sur le toit juste en face de la scène, cette fille est intéressante, elle a su les remettre à leur place alors qu'ils étaient deux...

**Pdv Aurore :**

La demoiselle finit enfin son chemin jusqu'à chez elle . Elle ne prit pas la peine de manger, elle fit sa toilette, enfila sa chemise de nuit et se mit au lit.

Dans son sommeil, Aurore fit le même rêve étrange. Cette fois ci, elle put s'approcher de son grand père, il lui souriait. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui rendit son sourire, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, il lui avait énormément manqué. Mais à l'instant où elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, son rêve disparut et elle se réveilla...

* * *

Et voilà !

Le chapitre 6 est livré =) il est plus court que d'habitude mais je devais couper à ce moment désolé... Moi qui n'a pas l'habitude d'écrire des scènes de combat, je penses que je m'en suis pas mal sortie, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

merci encore une fois à ma correctrice qui fait un super boulot!

Bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, seuls Aurore et mes OCs sont à moi.

**Nouvelle rencontres.**

**Pdv Aurore:**

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, Aurore le devança et alla se laver, la demoiselle s'habilla et fit chauffer l'eau pour son thé. Son rêve lui tournait encore et encore dans la tête, elle ne put retenir des petites billes salées couler le long de ses joues, pourquoi son esprit la torturait en lui montrant son défunt grand-père, il lui manquait tellement. Ne voulant pas être triste cette journée, elle essuya ses larmes, respira un grand coup et tenta de penser à d'autres choses plus plaisantes. Elle se demanda comment allait être son entraînement avec Yoruichi. La jeune femme l'avait tout de suite intrigué, son visage souriant et ses yeux pétillant d'intelligence lui avait immédiatement inspirée confiance. Elle déjeuna copieusement pour compenser son absence de dîner de la veille. La jeune fille rangea un peu la maison et sortit pour se rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement, elle croisa peu de shinigamis debout à cette heure très matinale, en arrivant à la treizième division, elle aperçut le capitaine et le vice-capitaine Shiba et les salua d'un signe de la main, les deux hommes lui sourirent et retournèrent à leurs tâches. La demoiselle arriva sur le terrain, Yoruichi n'était pas encore arrivé, elle décida donc de s'étirer les muscles pendant le temps qu'elle avait, certains étaient encore douloureux à cause de l'entraînement de la veille mais elle ne broncha pas et continua ses mouvements.

\- Je vois que tu as le bon réflexe d'échauffer ton corps avant de combattre, fit une voix derrière elle.

Aurore se retourna vivement vers la source d'où provenait cette phrase et se retrouva face à Yoruichi, tout sourire, les bras croisés, en train de l'observer.

\- Oui je n'aime pas trop les courbatures, répondit la jeune fille en riant.

\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, fit Yoruichi, mais je pense que tu en auras quand même un peu, je ne compte pas te ménager.

\- Oh joie! Ironisa la blonde.

Cela fit rire la jeune femme aux yeux dorés, celle-ci ôta son haori de capitaine, découvrant ses épaules pour être plus à l'aise.

\- Allez, au travail, ajouta Yoruichi en frappant dans ses mains.

Elle montra à la jeune fille quelques prises, rectifiait ses positions quand elles n'étaient pas bonnes, lui donnait des conseils pour les améliorer. Aurore se sentait à l'aise avec les techniques et se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Puis Yoruichi, voyant que son élève assimilait très bien les exercices, décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Bien, maintenant tu vas m'attaquer, lui dit-elle, on va voir comment tu te débrouilles dans un vrai combat.

\- Compris, répondit la jeune fille en se mettant en position.

Quand les deux jeunes femmes furent prête, Aurore se lança sur Yoruichi, celle-ci l'évita mais Aurore ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire plus de gestes en lui envoyant un puissant coup de pied, elle se le prit en plein dans la poitrine, un sourire apparut sur son visage et elle sauta dans les airs, Aurore la suivit, leurs mains frappant et parant à la vitesse des gouttes de pluie qui tombent sur le sol, le combat se poursuivit jusqu'au moment où la jeune fille blonde, à bout de souffle retomba sur le sol, Yoruichi atterrit près d'elle, les bras croisés.

\- Et bah, fit-elle, on peut dire que tu te débrouilles bien, ton coup de pied est très bien effectué à chaque fois que tu le lance.

\- Talent de danseuse, articula Aurore en esquissant un sourire avant de se mettre à tousser violemment à cause du soudain trop plein d'air dans ses poumons.

\- Aller, rentre chez toi, on se retrouve cet après-midi, fit Yoruichi en l'aidant à se relever.

La jeune fille la remercia et prit le chemin de sa maison, elle traversa la caserne et se dirigea vers la rue qui la longeait. Mais une main l'attrapa violemment à la gorge et l'entraina dans une petite ruelle sombre à l'opposé de la sienne. Aurore se débattait mais plus elle s'agitait et plus la main l'étouffait.

\- Tu te souviens de moi petite garce? Demanda une voix mauvaise à son oreille.

Un des types d'hier soir, c'était un des deux hommes bourrés qu'elle avait envoyé au tapis, elle tenta d'attraper ses sabres mais une autre main lui bloqua les bras dans le dos, elle sentait le souffle de son agresseur dans sa nuque, sa main lâcha son cou et se mit à se balader le long de son corps.

\- Arrêtes ça tout de suite ou tu vas le regretter, le menaça-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Ah Ouai, et tu vas faire comment? Demanda-t-il avec un rire malsain en décrochant ses sabres et en les envoyant loin devant elle.

\- Ordure, cracha-t-elle en se débattant de plus belle.

Elle parvint à lui envoyer un coup de pieds pile là où ça faisait mal et profita de l'ouverture pour récupérer ses armes mais l'homme lui retint le poignet.

\- Ca va te coûter très cher croit moi, lui dit-il en se rapprochant de sa proie.

\- Lâches moi! Ordonna-t-elle en essayant de dégager sa main de l'emprise de son agresseur.

-Hors de ques...

Une boule d'énergie bleue le frappa de plein fouet, le laissant inconscient sur le sol.

\- Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoires de couples mais je crois avoir entendu qu'elle voulait que tu la lâches, fit une voix derrière la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se retourna et fit face à un homme relativement grand d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux blonds, une étrange mèche lui séparait le visage en deux jusqu'au niveau du nez, Il la regardait avec une expression moqueuse qui la fit tout de suite monter sur ses grands chevaux.

\- Je ne suis pas en couple avec lui! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Ah c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, soupira exagérément l'homme, mais ne t'en fais pas, je pense que tu à bien fait de le larguer, ce n'est...

\- Je ne sortais pas avec ce type! Coupa-t-elle énervée.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, au fait tu n'as pas perdu quelque chose, fit-il en lui tendant ses sabres, dommage que tu ne savais pas les utiliser pour lui faire comprendre que tu ne l'aimais plus, la nargua-t-il.

\- Va te faire voir! Cracha-t-elle en récupérant ses sabres.

La demoiselle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna pour rentrer chez elle avant de commettre un meurtre.

\- Ah au fait, cria l'homme pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre, je m'appelle...

\- J'en ai rien à faire! Hurla-t-elle furieuse.

La jeune fille rentra alors chez elle sous le regard amusé du blond qui était pressée d'être l'après-midi. Elle prépara son dîner, du riz, des légumes et un morceau de viande, pendant que le tout cuisait doucement, elle pensa à cet homme, pour qui se prenait-il, lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas servir de ses armes alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas les atteindre. La jeune fille évita d'y repenser pour ne pas s'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle mangea et fit la vaisselle qui trainait, la demoiselle prit une douche express et changea sa tenue qu'elle avait en plusieurs exemplaires. Elle se fit un thé qu'elle but lentement, savourant le goût du liquide brûlant qui coulait dans sa gorge, réchauffant son corps.

Aurore enfila une petite écharpe bleue nuit en soie pour cacher les marques que la main de son agresseur avait laissé sur son cou, elle sortit ensuite de chez elle et se rendit immédiatement au terrain d'entrainement pour ne pas croiser des indésirables. Yoruichi était déjà là, quand elle sentit la pression spirituelle de la jeune fille, elle se retourna et lui sourit.

\- Tu es en avance dis-donc, fit-elle amusée, mes entrainements te plaisent tant que ça?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit la jeune fille en riant.

\- C'est dommage que ce ne soit pas avec moi cet après-midi alors, ajouta Yoruichi.

\- Hein! Mais pourquoi? S'étonna Aurore.

\- Le hakudo demande beaucoup d'énergie au début, je ne peux pas me permettre de t'épuiser avec des entrainements d'une journée complète, répondit la jeune femme en souriant de plus belle.

\- Je comprends, fit la blonde, mais alors je vais devoir faire quoi?

\- Bah tu vas t'entrainer au kido avec moi, quelle question ! Fit une voix familière derrière les deux femmes.

Elles se retournèrent et Aurore faillit s'étouffer en découvrant le visage de son interlocuteur.

\- Toi! Non mais c'est une mauvaise blague! S'écria la jeune fille.

Il s'agissait de l'homme blond de tout à l'heure, il la regardait avec son sourire narquois, content de son entrée en scène.

\- Ça te fais pas plaisir, demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement vexé, belle écharpe au fait, tu caches quelque chose d'important en dessous ? Lui demanda-t-il innocemment en la lui enlevant

\- Espèce de crétin! Cria-t-elle en lui sautant dessus pour récupérer son bien, Yoruichi s'interposa en se mettant entre les deux belligérants.

\- Arrêtez-vous tous de suite, fit-elle d'une voix agacée, Aurore tu sais à qui tu t'adresses si impoliment ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée, fit la demoiselle en fixant d'un air sombre l'homme qui jouait avec son foulard.

\- C'est le capitaine de la douzième division, Kisuke Urahara et tu lui dois le respect, dit-elle en la regardant d'un air réprobateur.

\- Je ne respecte que les gens qui le méritent et ce type me tape particulièrement sur le système, répondit la demoiselle sur un ton de défi.

Yoruichi soupira et lâcha la demoiselle qui s'empressa de récupérer son écharpe qu'elle renoua autour de son cou pour masquer ses marques de strangulations.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'es arrivé à la gorge, demanda la jeune femme.

\- Un ivrogne n'a pas aimé que je le remette à sa place, répondit Aurore, et il m'a agressé ce matin...

\- Et je l'ai sauvée, coupa Urahara avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule! S'écria la jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr mais tu sais c'est très difficile de se débarrasser d'un shinigami amoureux seule, la provoqua-t-il.

\- Sale...

\- On se calme! Fit Yoruichi, Kisuke arrête de la chercher et toi Aurore tu pourrais au moins remarquer qu'il le fait exprès.

\- Rho t'es pas marrante Yoruichi, répondit l'homme, je me familiarise avec mon élève.

\- Justement il serait temps que tu l'entraîne, rétorqua-t-elle, évite de la provoquer, elle a, à ce que j'ai pu entendre, une grande puissance et je pense qu'elle pourrait te le faire regretter.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira le blond en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille, on fait la paix, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- D'accord mais je ne promets rien si tu me prends la tête encore une fois, fit elle en serrant la main tendu pour sceller le pacte.

\- Bien, répondit-il soudain plus sérieux, place à l'entrainement, je vais te montrer des techniques, tu les lanceras sur les cibles qui apparaitrons, tu es prête?

\- Oui, fit elle en se mettant en place.

Urahara se mit à côté d'elle et des cibles apparurent, il lui enseigna différentes techniques et lui demanda de les reproduire.

\- 32eme technique de destruction, éclair de feu jaune, dit-elle fermement, un laser de feu jaune jaillit de ses mains et détruisit trois cibles en même temps, ses deux mentors étaient impressionnés, cette technique était très dure à maitriser et elle, elle la lançait comme un simple boulet rouge.

\- Pas mal! S'écria le blond, t'aurais dû me dire que tu étais une pro.

\- Je suis ce que je suis, soupira Aurore.

\- Ukitake m'a parlé de tes techniques élémentaires, tu peux nous les montrer? Demanda Yoruichi.

-Euh, oui, je veux bien essayer, répondit Aurore.

Elle se concentra, concentra sa puissance, elle mit ses mains vers les cibles et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Technique élémentaire de glace, immobilisation blanche, cria-t-elle, toutes les cibles autours d'eux furent gelées, explose, ajouta-t-elle. Des déflagrations se firent entendre et les cibles furent réduites en miettes.

**Pdv Ukitake, Kaien Shiba :**

Les deux hommes étaient en haut du terrain d'entraînement et observaient les exploits de la jeune demoiselle.

\- Elle se débrouille plutôt bien, fit Shiba à son capitaine.

\- Oui, répondit-il en observant la jeune fille qui utilisait ses techniques élémentaires, elle fera un excellent élément pour notre division, mais je pense que ses pouvoirs ne se sont pas tous manifestés.

\- Vous devez avoir raison, fit le vice-capitaine, en tout cas on peut dire qu'elle a du caractère, ajouta-t-il en souriant quand il vit la demoiselle utiliser son immobilisation de glace sur Urahara qui venait de lui lancer une blague foireuse.

\- Ça c'est sûr, dit l'homme aux cheveux blanc en riant lui aussi.

**Pdv Aurore :**

Après avoir montré ses techniques à ses deux mentors, Aurore était épuisée, sa tête commença à tourner et sa vision se voilà, tout le décor autour d'elle semblait s'amuser à bouger et elle n'entendit que vaguement la voix de Yoruichi qui cria son nom, tout à coup, ce fut le trou noir et elle tomba au sol en perdant connaissance.

La jeune fille se sentit flotter dans une atmosphère familière, elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans son monde intérieur, ses deux zanpakuto la regardait avec un regard bienveillant.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi, fit Okamihikage d'une voix douce, ton corps n'est pas encore habitué à utiliser autant d'énergie en si peu de temps, il s'est épuisé.

\- Nous sommes tout de même fières de toi, continua Torakage, tu maîtrise très bien tes pouvoirs actuels, mais dis-toi que cette puissance n'est pas encore à son maximum, tu l'atteindras plus tard, sois patiente et n'oublie pas que nous sommes toujours avec toi.

\- Donne plus d'importance à tes songes, ils sont là pour te parler.

La jeune fille leur sourit et le décor s'évanouit, elle reprit connaissance dans une chambre blanche très éclairée, les rayons du soleil traversaient une grande baie vitrée sur sa gauche. Une serviette humide était placée sur son front et elle vit ses sabres posés sur le côté.

Une femme entra dans la chambre, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, retenus en une grande tresse sur le devant qui entourait son visage, ce qui lui donnait un air doux.

\- Bonjour Séléné-chan, fit-elle d'une voix calme, j'ai senti que vous étiez réveillé, je me présente, je suis le capitaine de la quatrième division, Retsu Unohaha, vous vous êtes évanouie suite à un entraînement trop important, je vais devoir vous garder ici, à l'hôpital principal le temps que votre corps se remette.

\- Bien, fit Aurore, merci capitaine, combien de temps pensez-vous que je devrais rester ici ?

\- Au moins une bonne semaine, lui répondit la femme en changeant la serviette du front de la jeune fille.

Elle lui sourit et sortit de la chambre, laissant Aurore seule avec ses pensées. Celle-ci regarda la neige tomber par la fenêtre, le paysage était très beau, ce petit jardin japonais était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait s'amuser dans cette belle neige comme elle le faisait si souvent sur Terre. C'était la première fois que quelque chose de son ancienne vie lui manquait, il y avait une autre chose qui lui avait laissé un vide dans le cœur, c'était la musique, elle aimerait tellement jouer un morceau sur son beau piano, mais ici elle n'avait pas entendu une seule note, hormis dans ses rêves où son grand père jouait cette douce mélodie, ses zanpakuto lui avaient dit de faire attention à ses songes, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser de ces étranges rêves. Elle balaya ses tristes pensées et continua de regarder le paysage tout en fredonnant la mélodie qui lui passait en boucle dans la tête.

\- Si je ne sentais pas de la mélancolie dans ta voie, je dirais que cette chansons est très belle, fit une voix de l'autre côté.

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre et sourit aux nouveaux arrivants.

\- Bonjour capitaines, fit-elle en regardant Yoruichi, Urahara et Ukitake s'approcher.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Yoruichi.

\- Très bien, lui répondit-elle en tentant de lui faire un sourire malgré un mal de tête qui prenait de l'intensité.

\- Et sans mentir ? ajouta Urahara d'une voix taquine.

\- J'ai mal partout, admit à contrecœur la jeune fille en détournant le regard.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, fit Ukitake d'une voix douce, ton corps est épuisé, mais tu vas vite remettre sur pieds, ça nous est tous arrivé un jour.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison, murmura Aurore.

\- Il y a autre chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant la tristesse dans les yeux de la demoiselle.

\- Y a-t-il des instruments de musiques au Seireitei ? demanda Aurore sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait.

\- Euh oui je pense, lui répondit-il étonné par la question.

\- Pourriez-vous m'en amener un si vous en trouvez ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh oui bien sûr, je t'en amènerais un si j'en trouve, en attendant repose toi bien.

\- Merci capitaine, répondit la jeune blonde en souriant.

Les trois capitaines la laissèrent alors tranquille. Durant son séjour à l'hôpital, Ukitake lui apporta une petite harpe avec laquelle elle jouait quasiment toute la journée, les patients et les shinigamis de la quatrième division ne pouvait qu'aimer la douce musique qu'elle jouait, les mélodies étaient si délicates et pleines d'émotions. Elle se remit de sa fatigue et pu très rapidement reprendre l'entraînement, les semaines passèrent et la demoiselle voyait sa puissance augmenter petit à petit, au bout de trois mois, elle maîtrisait tout ce qu'on lui avait appris à la perfection et en apprenait un peu plus sur ses capacités élémentaires. Elle continuait à faire ses rêves étranges mais cela ne l'attristait plus, au contraire, c'était un moyen pour elle d'apercevoir son grand-père. Deux mois plus tard, ses trois mentors l'emmenèrent voir le commandant Yamamoto...

* * *

Bien le bonjour brave gens ! (s'incline )

Je reviens avec un énorme retard (oui je sais encore une fois), et un nouveau chapitre qui m'a bien fait marrer en l'écrivant. J'aime beaucoup le caractère d'Urahara avant son exil alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui donner un rôle dans ma fic.

**Review :**

_Mane-jei : Bonjour ! Eh bien je suis hyper contente d'être l'auteur de ta toute première fiction sur Bleach, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu me donnera ton avis sur les prochains chapitre !_

_Alisa-kun: Coucou! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) Merci de me suivre! Bisous!_

_Merci de me suivre et de me lire. Gros bisous !_

Merci à FaenaFiliana et à Trafalgar-Luana pour suivre ma fiction

Comme je n'ai pas énormément de retour sur cette fiction, je vais être obligée de faire quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais penser devoir faire, j'attendrai d'avoir minimum 2 review avant de poster la suite.

J'espère que ceux qui suivent ma fic continuent à l'aimer et sachez que ces chapitres sont très vieux, le style est donc un peu brouillon mais il va s'améliorer au fur et à mesure.

Voilou pour aujourd'hui !

Bisous !


	8. Chapter 8

**Une nouvelle recrue pour la 13éme division**

**L'attaque des menos.**

**Pdv d'Aurore:**

La jeune fille se trouvait devant Yamamoto, elle était accompagnée de Yoruichi, d'Ukitake et d'Urahara.

\- Bien, commença le commandant en fixant Urahara qui venait d'arriver en retard, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses. Capitaine Ukitake, capitaine Urahara, Yoruichi, je vous ai confié cette jeune femme dans le but qu'elle maitrise ses pouvoirs et qu'elle sache se battre, pensez-vous qu'après ces quelques mois d'entrainement, elle puisse intégrer la place de quatrième lieutenant de la treizième division?

\- Elle en est tout à fait capable, répondit Yoruichi en regardant Aurore dans les yeux.

\- Elle est même un peu trop puissante, répliqua Urahara en lui faisant un clin d'œil taquin qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

\- Aurore a toute les compétences requises pour intégrer ma division, fit Ukitake.

\- Très bien, reprit Yamamoto après un petit moment de silence, Aurore Séléné, vous intégrerez alors dès demain la treizième division en tant que quatrième lieutenant, cela vous convient-il?

\- Oui, répondit la jeune fille blonde d'une voix motivée, je ferais de mon mieux.

\- J'ai foi en vous, fit l'ancien, le sang et l'honneur de la quatorzième division coule dans votre sang et dans votre âme.

Cette phrase donna du courage à la demoiselle, ses ancêtres, bien qu'elle ne les ai pas connus, seront fières d'elle, elle protégera sa division et le Seireitei de toute sa puissance.

Les trois capitaines et la désormais quatrième lieutenant de la treizième division s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

\- Et bah, fit Urahara en étirant ses bras, il va en falloir du courage à la 13eme division pour la supporter maintenant qu'elle a un grade.

Il eut droit à un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de la blonde et d'un regard courroucé de la part de Yoruichi.

\- Arête un peu de la chercher Kisuke, fit cette dernière, je ne pense pas que tu sois le capitaine le moins vantard des treize alors tu n'as rien à dire.

\- Moi je me vante, répondit-il d'un ton faussement indigné, ma pauvre Yoruichi, si je le faisais, je connais une petite blonde à couettes qui me passerai un sacré savon!

\- C'est pas faux, admit la jeune femme, tout va bien Aurore ? demanda-t-elle en se rendant compte que la demoiselle ne disait pas un mot et que son regard était voilé, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Oh !, fit celle-ci en voyant que les trois capitaines la regardaient, oui je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, je réfléchissais.

\- Ne te tracasse pas trop au sujet de ton nouveau poste, dit Ukitake en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, j'en connais deux qui seront ravis de t'expliquer comment fonctionne la division.

\- Merci, répondit Aurore juste avant de replonger dans ses pensées sous les regards inquiets de ses mentors.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans le silence, sous la paisible lumière de la lune qui se reflétait sur les deux sabres de la jeune fille, puis ils se séparèrent pour regagner leur quartier.

\- Je t'attends demain à l'aube, fit Ukitake en regardant la blonde s'éloigner dans la nuit.

\- Je serais là, lui répondit-elle en se retournant, un faux sourire rassurant sur le visage.

Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers sa maisonnette. Quand elle fut arrivée, elle se fit à manger, rangea ses sabres avec sa tenue, et enfila le kimono que lui avait redonné Hinamori quand la blonde lui avait rendue visite peu après sa sortie de l'hôpital le premier mois de son entrainement. Elle prit la petite harpe que le capitaine lui avait permis de garder, se positionna près de la grande fenêtre et elle se mit à jouer en se laissant emporter par le flot de pensées et de questions qu'elle avait dans la tête. Allait-elle vraiment être à la hauteur de son poste ? Le sang qui coulait en elle avait beau rassurer les autres, elle, elle le voyait également comme une épée de Damoclès perchée au-dessus de sa tête. Et que signifiait ce mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait depuis la réunion ?

La jeune fille était tellement concentrée par ses songes qu' 'elle ne vit pas les deux mains crochues qui déchirèrent le ciel nocturne en dégageant un reiatsu malfaisant.

**Pdv Gin :**

Et bah c'était pas trop tôt, ça faisait des mois que Gin attendait un message du Seireitei lui disant qu'il pouvait revenir. Mais malheureusement pour lui la première chose qu'il devait faire en rentrant, c'était d'aller voir le vice capitaine Aizen. C'est donc en traînant les pieds comme un gamin de cinq ans qu'il se rendit à la caserne de la cinquième division. La lumière du bureau d'Aizen était allumée, il allait s'annoncer quand une voix provenant de derrière la porte le stoppa.

\- Tu comptes rester longtemps dehors Gin, entre donc.

\- A vos ordres, répondit l'homme aux cheveux argentés d'une voix raillante.

Aizen le regarda avec ses yeux autoritaires, il stoppa de remplir les dossiers qu'il était en train de faire et se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher du jeune homme.

\- Tu sais que tu m'as fait perdre du temps sur mes projets, fit le vice capitaine d'une voix sombre.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir, se moqua Gin avec son éternel sourire narquois.

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, répondit Aizen en dégageant un reiatsu menaçant, je vais devoir faire repousser le plan de hollowfication à plus tard à cause de tes bêtises, le vieux nous surveille trop maintenant.

\- On sera mieux préparé comme ça, fit Gin en haussant les épaules pour essayer de calmer le jeu, bien que ce ne soit pas son genre.

\- Ce que tu peux être agaçant quand tu t'y mets, soupira Aizen avant d'être interrompu par une alerte de la tour de surveillance.

\- Des menos apparaissent en grand nombre dans les quartiers de la treizième division, toutes les forces disponibles sont priées de se rendre là-bas et de les exterminer !

\- Bon bah moi j'y vais, fit Gin en profitant de l'ouverture offerte, à demain vice capitaine.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers le nord du Seireitei, pour éviter le flot de shinigamis qui s'y précipitaient, il utilisa le shunpo sur les toits. Une fois arrivé, la scène à laquelle il assista le fit sourire de plus belle, des dizaines de menos grande surgissaient d'un garganta. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser !

**Pdv Ukitake:**

Le capitaine, suivi par ses hommes se battaient à corps perdu contre cette armée de menos qui détruisaient le quartier. Mais plus ils en tuaient et plus des autres apparaissaient. Ukitake acheva le monstre contre lequel il était en train de se battre et fit un bilan de la situation, ses hommes, bien que des renforts soient venu les aider, étaient en mauvaise posture devant le flux incessant de menos. Il manqua de peu de se prendre un cero dans le dos mais quelqu'un le poussa sur le côté.

\- Et bah alors mon vieux Jushiro, tu te ramolli ! Fit une voix moqueuse.

\- C'est pas trop le moment de blaguer Shunsui, répondit le capitaine en évitant un autre cero et en tranchant le menos qui en était l'expéditeur.

\- C'est un sacré bazar en tous cas, fit l'autre en soulevant légèrement son chapeau pour examiner le champ de bataille.

\- Il va nous falloir plus d'homme pour anéantir tous ces menos...mais...qu'est-ce que...!

Une fine silhouette éclairée par la seule lumière de la lune et des feux allumés par les menos s'interposa entre les hollows et les shinigamis.

\- Mais c'est... commença Ukitake

**Pdv Aurore :**

Aurore était toujours en train de jouer de la harpe quand une explosion suivit de cris de terreur la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle se rhabilla, prit ses armes qu'elle attacha à ses hanches et se précipita dehors. Le spectacle d'enfer devant lequel elle se trouvait lui fit pousser un cri de stupeur, les maisons étaient détruites, les rues étaient des champs de ruine et les shinigamis se battaient contre des dizaines de hollows immenses, si elle se rappelait ce que lui avait dit Urahara sur les types de hollows, ils devaient être des menos. Les tuer n'était pas une tâche facile sans une certaine puissance. Elle constata que de nombreux hommes étaient en piteux états. La jeune fille tenta de repérer son capitaine mais elle se fit attaquer par un menos, celui-ci venait de lui envoyer un cero qui l'avait raté de peu, les yeux de la demoiselle jetèrent des éclairs.

\- Toi mon gros tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça! Hurla-t-elle en s'élançant vers le monstre, ses sabres à la main, un sentiment de haine l'envahit et elle trancha le hollow en quelques coups.

Elle se dirigea vers un autre et lui fit le même traitement, les shinigamis la regardaient bouche bais, elle bondit alors dans les airs, à la même hauteur que les menos, et libéra ses pouvoirs.

\- Okamihikage, prête-moi tes crocs! Torakage, griffe et dévore! hurla-t-elle.

Une force immense l'entoura, des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, le tonnerre gronda, le vent se déchaîna, tous les éléments réagissaient à l'appel de la jeune fille.

Tous les combats se stoppèrent, les shinigamis ne la quittaient pas des yeux tandis-que les menos s'approchaient d'elle, attirés par son immense pression spirituelle.

La demoiselle se mit alors à les attaquer, elle virevoltait dans les airs avec grâce, une lueur féroce dans le regard. Elle enchaîna les attaques à une vitesse phénoménale, les coups pleuvaient, certains menos parvinrent à la toucher, mais la blonde ne sentait plus la douleur, elle était en transe, ce n'était plus elle qui contrôlait son corps.

La demoiselle se mit alors à briller et un champ d'énergie noir et doré l'engloba, elle ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup et les rouvrit en même temps qu'elle trancha l'air de ses lames, faisant éclater la sphère d'énergie qui se transforma en onde dévastatrice qui atteignit tous les menos et les détruisirent en une déflagration. Elle se tourna alors vers le garganta et leva ses paumes vers le passages entre les mondes, deux rayons argentés en jaillirent pour l'atteindre à ses extrémités, la demoiselle envoya toute sa puissance pour le refermer, puisant dans tout son corps, chaque membre, chaque doigts, chaque cheveux, chaque cellules de son corps, toutes son énergie était sollicité et pour ceux qui l'observaient, on pouvait voir deux formes animales de chaque côtés de la jeune fille qui semblaient l'aider à accroître sa puissance.

\- Deuxième technique élémentaire de foudre, zébrures dévastatrices, scellez cet immondice, refermez le à tous jamais, s'écria Aurore d'une voix qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir.

Les éclairs ainsi que les deux flots d'énergies, se mirent à refermer le garganta, puis un éclair argenté le coupa en deux, provoquant l'explosion du passage en des milliers de morceaux brillant.

Aurore atterrit alors au sol, sonnée, sous les cris de surprise et d'admiration des shinigamis, en se retournant elle vit Ukitake qui venait vers elle.

\- Ça va, tu n'es pas blessée ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille quand il fut près d'elle.

\- Je…oui je vais bien, répondit-elle en prenant conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Et bah dis donc, fit une voix derrière le capitaine, qui aurait dit qu'une si jolie demoiselle puisse faire preuve d'autant de violence.

Un peu agacée par cette phrase, Aurore observa l'homme qui se tenait près d'Ukitake, il était grand, ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en queue de cheval sous un large chapeau de paille, au niveau vestimentaire, il possédait un haori blanc avec par-dessus un kimono rose représentant des fleurs, Aurore déduis donc sans difficulté que c'était un capitaine, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui lancer un regard de défi qu'il soutint en souriant.

\- Dans ce cas excusez-moi, fit-elle d'une voix moqueuse, la prochaine fois que vous vous faites attaquer par des menos, je resterais bien sagement sur le côté pour ne pas vous choquer avec ma violence.

\- Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, lui dit Ukitake en essayant de réprimer difficilement un sourire, Shunsui, je te présente mon quatrième lieutenant, Aurore Séléné.

\- Enchanté mademoiselle, répondit le brun en lui faisant un sourire charmeur, je suis Shunsui Kyoraku, le capitaine de la huitième division, c'est donc toi l'élève prodige dont Jushiro me parlait.

\- Euh...ça doit être ça oui, fit celle-ci troublée par le compliment.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer pour les dernières heures de la nuit qu'il te reste, lui dit Ukitake en voyant qu'elle était épuisé suite à ses dépenses d'énergies énormes.

\- Bien, répondit-elle, merci, au revoir capitaine Kyoraku.

\- Au revoir jeune fille, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Aurore repartit alors chez elle pour terminer sa nuit très mouvementé, le cerveau en ébullition, qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivée ?

**Pdv Gin :**

Il l'avait vu, c'était elle qui avait envoyé bouler tous ces menos, Gin n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la fille qu'il avait cherché des jours entiers sur Terre était en fait au Seireitei, et de ce qu'il avait entendu de sa conversation avec le capitaine Ukitake, c'était la quatrième lieutenant de la treizième division. Il n'arriva pas à dormir de la nuit, repensant à cette jolie blonde et réfléchissant à un moyen de l'approcher...

Hello !

Me revoilà malade comme un chien (vive la grippe !) pour vous offrir le chapitre 8 de LFDLL.

Bon … je dois avouer que ce n'est pas un de mes préférés mais bon … tant pis…

Prochain chapitre après 2 review ! Bisous !

Alisa-kun :

Coucou !

Oui tu as raison, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction j'avais 11 ans et je voulais absolument créer une perso parfaite, maintenant que j'en ai 17 je me rends compte, et toi aussi ^^, qu'Aurore est trop parfaite et qu'elle tourne dangereusement vers la Mary-Sue. Mais promis, ça rentrera dans l'ordre à partir du chapitre 11 (oui je sais c'est encore loin ^^)

Sinon je suis contente que l'histoire en elle-même te plaise

Bisous !

Mane-jei :

Salut !

Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peut pas commenter chaque chapitre, je n'en demande pas tant, je ne suis pas sadique ^^.

Pour mon OC, comme je l'ai expliqué à Alisa-kun juste au dessus, ça va s'améliorer dans les chapitres suivants

J'espère que ceux-ci te plairont !

Bisous !

00-Crew-00 :

Salut !

Merci pour ton commentaire, même s'il était un peu bizard, le mélange d'anglais et de français m'a un peu déstabilisée ^^.

Enfin bref, merci pour me lire et pour suivre cette fiction

Bisous !


	9. Annonce de pause

Bonjour à tous.

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas là pour poster un nouveau chapitre mais pour vous informer que je met cette fiction en pause pour un bon moment. Je ne suis plus satisfaite de mon histoire et je pense que je vais la réécrire entièrement. Pour le moment je vais la laisser de côter pour me concentrer sur mes traductions et sur mon bac. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire, de laisser un review, de me suivre ou d'avoir mis en favoris cette fiction.

Je vous promet que je ne l'abandonne pas mais il se peut que je la laisse pour un bon moment.

Gros bisous!

Ellerinae


End file.
